Las Locuras de Sakura
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: SASUHINA NARUSAKU. Un encuentro en el bosque, una nueva amistad, porque al fin Kaoru hizo algo bien. Capitulo 12 UP. Segundo especial incluido: Entrevista a los personajes de Naruto. Dejen reviews onegai.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno, esto es algo nuevo que acabo de sacar, contiene sasuhina xD aunque no se aun con quien poner a Sakura u.u espero que les guste.

Tengo que decir que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no es justo, yo quiero a Hinata y a Gaara TTOTT.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 1**

"El sol brillaba radiantemente sobre la villa oculta de la hoja. Era un día alegre para muchas personas. Y también, un gran día para darles misiones a los ninjas, en especial a nuestro equipo favorito".

-¡Genial!- Grito un chico rubio- Decide darnos una misión a nosotros porque pensó que estábamos aburridos ¿me equivoco?

-No, prosigue- Le ínsita una mujer rubia.

-Pero no se le pudo haber metido en la cabeza que estamos en buen temporal y que queremos ir a las albercas para divertirnos- Se quejo el ojiazul.

-Yo no- Dijo seriamente el pelinegro

-Cállate, Sasuke

-¡Naruto!- Sakura le da un buen golpe en la cabeza al mencionado- No le haga caso, maestra, usted sabe que Naruto esta loco, jeje- Rio nerviosa

-No importa- Suspira la Hokage- Iban a cobrar mucho dinero en esta misión- Vuelve a suspirar- Ya que es de rango B.

-Y eso que- Dijo el rubio molesto y re estabilizado por el golpe que le dio su compañera- Los gennin pueden hacer esa misión, además yo ya soy chunnin.

-Las misiones de rango B también las hacemos los chunnin, dobe

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón- Apoyo la pelirosa.

"La hokage da un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se levanta de su asiento para dirigir su mirada al equipo Kakashi".

-¡La aceptaran quieran o no!- Ordeno con un gran grito la Godaime, ya que el comportamiento de Naruto la estaba desesperando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya era tarde, así que los jóvenes shinobis deciden caminar un rato antes de regresar a sus casas. El silencio había reinado entre los tres, la chica de ojos verdes decide preguntar algo, pues los momentos silenciosos la molestan".

-¿Kakashi-sensei ira con nosotros?- Pregunto Sakura

-Esta vez no- Le respondió el Uchiha

-Se me hace raro que Kakashi no vaya, él hace que las misiones sean más divertidas, dattebayo- Dijo aburridamente el ojiazul.

-Él esta en otra misión, no puedo creer que ni enterados estén- Dijo muy enojado el pelinegro por la ignorancia de sus compañeros.

-Oigan- Los chicos se detienen para escuchar a su compañera- ¿Sai va a ir?

-Naah, se fue a misión con Hinata y Shikamaru- Le respondió el rubio calmadamente, vuelven a caminar y el ojiazul posa su mirada en Sasuke, pues parecía que su amigo andaba perturbado- Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?

"El ojinegro ardía de la rabia, como se le ocurría a Sai estar con _su_ Hinata. Cuando volviera de la misión lo mataría con sus propias manos".

-¿Eh? Sasuke-baka, no te detengas

-Pensé lo que creo que pensé- Dijo en voz baja pero audible, pues el kitsune lo escucho.

-No se que pensaste y ni me importa- Naruto se acerca al Uchiha y nota un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas más una ligera cara de enojo- Sasuke¿no me digas que te pusiste celoso cuando dije que Sai esta con Hinata?- Lo mira pícaramente y le da un codazo- Ese Sasuke, al fin te fijas en alguien.

-Deja de molestar, usuratonkachi- Le saca la vuelta y se aleja un poco.

-Ya, Naruto, no lo molestes. Tenemos que descansar, mañana nos vamos.

-Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. Hasta mañana- Se despidió el rubio

-Yo también me voy- Le da la espalda a la pelirosada decidido a marcharse.

-Sasuke- Sakura lo detiene

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto con su usual tono de voz, Sakura ya lo conocía por eso ni se inmuto al escucharlo, pues siempre le trataba de esa manera.

-Se te nota en la cara

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es más que obvio, te gusta Hinata- Nota como el pelinegro se da la vuelta- Conmigo no puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien y ese comportamiento tuyo cuando Naruto dijo lo de la misión te delato.

-Se que tu no vas andar de boca floja, así que no le digas a Naruto, él si puede causar un escándalo.

-Lo juro. Confía en mi palabra.

-Adiós- Se aleja de la Haruno, que al irse él, bajo la cabeza con semblante triste.

"Sakura ya no estaba detrás de Sasuke, pero se sentía muy mal ya que nunca le correspondió. Era de esperarse, pues se comportaba muy latosa con el chico. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su expresión cambio a una más alegre, ella tenía que saber que así era la vida".

-Ups, tengo que regresar a casa o sino mi madre se enojara conmigo.

"Ya había madurado… Al menos un poco".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Puerta de Konoha:

-¡¡Es hora de la misión, dattebayo!!

-Deja de ser tan escandaloso

-Chicos, llego el momento de irnos- Dijo muy sonriente la ojiverde

-¡¡Si, vámonos!!- Sale corriendo.

-No puede quedarse callado por unos minutos… U horas.

-Jejeje, no lo creo, pero ya ves ese es nuestro Naruto.

-Por cierto ¿sabe por donde es?

-No, dentro de poco se acercara y nos preguntara.

-Dobe tenía que ser.

¿Continuara…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Ok ok, se que es corto Un.n algunos capítulos serán así. Por favor, no sean duros conmigo, prometo dar lo mejor de mi para terminar este fic, ya llevo 4 capítulos hechos. Sean amables, eto… Me pongo sensible con los comentarios fuertes. Cuidense n.n nos vemos otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Quiero llorar TTOTT, pensé que no se iban a cumplir los 5 reviews. Amy-chan, no se porque, pero tuve el presentimiento de que tu serías la primera en dejar mensaje xD.

Bueno, como siempre, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Imagínense si me pertenecieran, tendría un caos xD.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 2**

"Los ninjas del equipo Kakashi se dirigían a paso veloz hacia su destino, pues tenían que llevar una reliquia muy valiosa a un coleccionista. Se trataba de una daga dorada con bordes plateados, la cual data de la primera guerra ninja. Es muy codiciada por villas enemigas y bandidos, tanto por su belleza como su antigüedad".

-Pensé que tendríamos acción- Dijo el rubio muy aburrido- Pero no, solo tenemos que llevar ese cuchillo con su dueño.

-No es un cuchillo, es una daga. La hokage dijo que podríamos encontrarnos con ninjas que nos la quieran quitar- Le respondió seriamente la pelirosada- Y tenemos que llevarla sana y salva.

-Sera mejor que los dos se callen, siento que nos están persiguiendo.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-baka, si nos atacan yo les pateare el trasero.

-Siempre tan confiado, dobe

-Por lo menos no soy un arrogante y prepotente como tu.

-¿A quién le estas diciendo prepotente?

-Hasta sordo eres, dattebayo

-Chicos.

-Parece que quieres pelear, usuratonkachi

-Ese es mi lenguaje

-Chicos.

-Que esperas, lanza el primer ataque

-No te excites, Sasuke- baka. Se que me quieres pero no es para tanto.

-Que te diga que tú vas a comenzar a atacar, no significa que me gustes. No soy homosexual, como cierta persona que conozco

-Chi… Chicos- La ojiverde ya se estaba irritando, pues no soportaba el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros. Si seguían así, ella explotaría.

-¿Estas hablando de mi?

-De quien más podría hablar.

-Ahora si, esto es la guerra.

-Pues ven, no te tengo miedo.

-Cuando acabe contigo seguiremos con nuestra misión.

-¡¡CHICOS!!

"Los muchachos se detienen al escuchar el grito de su compañera. Naruto da un paso hacia atrás pues le asustaba la mirada de Sakura, Sasuke ni se inmuta, él es el creador de ese tipo de miradas. Si, miradas made in Sasuke".

"En los ojos de la chica había furia, Naruto no quería que su amiga lo golpeara. Sasuke se sitúa detrás del rubio y lo empuja hacia la de pelo rosa".

-Eto… Sa-Sakura…- El ojiazul no lograba articular palabra.

-¡¡¡QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA!!! Estamos en una misión importante- Baja la cabeza para que no la vean llorar- Ustedes se ponen a discutir, y ahora piensan pelear.

-Sakura-chan

-Nada, Naruto. Peleen todo lo que quieran, yo hare esta misión sola- Respondió muy seria, y siguió con su camino, hasta que se perdió de la vista del kitsune.

-Sasuke- Mira al pelinegro

-Si, nuestra pelea la dejaremos para después, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es seguir a Sakura.

-Así se habla, Sasuke-baka- Dijo muy sonriente el rubio mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda a su amigo.

-Comienza a saltar o te matare aquí mismo.

-Ehm, si- Asintió nerviosamente. Espera poder disculparse con la chica de pelo rosa, pero primero que nada, tenían que encontrarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sakura lloraba mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea en la cual vivía aquel coleccionista"

-Cuando dejaran de ser tan inmaduros, nunca se ponen serios en las misiones. Si tan solo entendieran.

"Llego a la entrada de la villa, busco al dueño de la daga y se la entrego. Descanso un rato y decidió regresar a Konoha… Sin sus amigos".

"Estaba anocheciendo, todo se encontraba en calma; tomo una pastilla de soldado para no dormirse. Se le hacia un poco extraño que no se encontrara ninjas en el camino".

"Se toco la mejilla, miro un kunai clavado cercas del árbol en el que se encontraba ella. Curo su mejilla y se puso en guardia, no sabía de donde venía aquel kunai, así que todo lo haría con cuidado o estaría en problemas".

"Varios ninjas se abalanzaron sobre ella, pudo quitarse algunos; pero se sorprendió al ver que aun salían más. No duraría mucho pues su chakra se estaba acabando. Sintió un dolor punzante al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, perdía el equilibrio y a la vez el conocimiento".

"Lo último que logro escuchar, fueron los gritos de Naruto. Sakura cayo inconsciente".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Sakura._ Escucho en susurros. _Sakura._ Volvió a escuchar. Esas eran voces masculinas. _Sakura._ De nuevo ese nombre. Esta vez fue la voz de una mujer._ Sakura._ Se estaba enojando, cuando dejaran de decirle de esa manera, aquel no era su nombre; se dijo a ella misma".

"Abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol la molestaron pues lastimo sus pupilas. Entorno la mirada a cuatro figuras frente a ella: una mujer rubia, un chico pelinegro, otro rubio y uno con traje verde"

-¡¡Oh¡¡Sakura-san!!- Grito el de traje raro

-Sakura, me alegra que estés bien- Sonrió la mujer.

-¡¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! Al fin despiertas- El muchacho rubio la abrazo muy fuerte, la chica lo empujo y el ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa- Lo siento, jejeje, olvide que no te gustaba que yo te abrazara.

-Pues no tiene derecho a hacerlo- Dijo firmemente la ojiverde.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?- El rostro del kitsune cambio a una más seria.

-Lo mismo digo- La pelirosa lo miro muy enojada- Yo no me llamo Sakura.

-¡¡Qué dices!!- El chico zorro la tomo del brazo, ella le abofeteo y cerro los ojos mientras Sakura lo observaba.

-Escúchame bien, esto es lo único que te diré- Miro a los demás presentes- A todos- Se quedo callada por un corto tiempo, bajo la cabeza y suspiro- Yo no los conozco.

_**Continuara…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

N/A: Hola n.n aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste. Aun tengo que pasar los otros dos al Microsoft, pero me da una flojera xD. Por cierto, creo que no podre actualizar todos los días, es que como es semana de escuela y yo voy en prepa, necesito estar estudiando constantemente. Desde ahorita les digo, el siguiente capitulo contiene SasuHina.

Nos vemos otro día, dejen reviews, y ahm… Que no contenga comentarios fuertes hacia mi fic pues me pongo muy sensible. Gracias a todos los que lo leen.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los contestare más abajo. Aquí les dejo la continuación, cuídense y ojala les guste.

Cabe mencionar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Capitulo 3**_

"La mujer rubia se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de su discípula. ¿Cómo era posible que no les recordara? La hokage decidió sacar a los tres muchachos para dejar descansar a Sakura, su alumna dijo que no los conocía y eso la asusto de sobremanera. Se torno seria, cerro los ojos para pensar en algo; pudiera ser un poco difícil pues aun estaba desconcertada. La Godaime tuvo una idea, abrió los ojos y en ellos había determinación, sabía muy bien que pasarían unos días muy difíciles por lo que le acababa de pasar a la pelirosa".

-Muchachos, necesito hablar con ustedes- Los tres shinobis se acercan a la hokage- Como sabrán, Sakura no nos conoce- Asienten- ¿Saben lo que significa?

-Que Sakura-san perdió la memoria ¿verdad?

-Así es, Lee- Suspira y posa su mirada sobre los chicos- Bien, les daré una misión.

-¡¿Nani¡Acabamos de regresar de una, dattebayo!

-¡¡No reniegues, Naruto, esto es muy importante!!- Dice muy molesta, respira profundo y reanuda la conversación- Naruto y Rock Lee- Miran a Tsunade- Ustedes se encargaran de ayudar a Sakura a recuperar su memoria.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama

-¿Pero, que pasara si no lo logramos, obaachan?- Dijo el rubio triste, recordando la forma en la que le trato Sakura hace un momento- Dime ¿qué pasaría?

-Pues, al menos traten de hacerle recordar algunas cosas- Tsunade posa su mirada en Sasuke- Y tú, Sasuke- El aludido sube la cabeza, la cual tenía baja anteriormente- Iras con Hinata, y le dirás que Sakura se quedara en su casa, luego se lo explicaremos a los Haruno.

"El moreno cayo de espaldas al escuchar ese nombre. Naruto se reía y Rock Lee solo se limitaba a observar. Al parecer, Naruto ya se entero de su secreto".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Le toco lo más difícil, ir a casa de la joven Hyuuga y hablar con ella. Aunque también estaba un poco feliz por eso, pero no se le notaba".

"Se acerco a la entrada de los Hyuuga, toco a la puerta y se quedo esperando. Escucho unos pasos y deseo que fuera la chica que le robaba el sueño. Pero si no era así, no sabía que excusa pondría. Ya se imaginaba hablando con el padre de Hinata para pedirle su mano en matrimonio, eso sería horrible".

-Ohayo, Uchiha-san- Sonrío dulcemente la heredera al abrir la puerta.

"Y sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Esa sonrisa hacía que se derritiera por completo. No quería dejar de mirarla, pero tenía una misión que cumplir (N/A: Si yo fuera tu, olvidaría mi misión y me aventaría a Hinata, pero no puedo porque soy mujer y la autora xD)".

-Hinata, la Hokage me mando para darte una misión interna, o sea, aquí en la villa y es de suma importancia- Dijo seriamente.

-Oh, puedes contarme adentro. ¿Quieres té? Yo lo preparare, por favor, siéntese. Enseguida vuelvo.- La Hyuuga desapareció al adentrarse a la cocina, el chico suspiro pues ya no pudo ver su figura.

-Claro, una taza de té no hace daño a nadie- El moreno esbozo una sonrisa picara, pues se dio cuenta que estaban solos en la casa de la ojiblanca, mientras que en la cabeza del ojinegro pasaban miles de imágenes las cuales protagonizaban la chica y él, en poses muy comprometedoras y pervertidas (N/A: Te llamare Ero-Sasuke ¬¬).

"Se sentó en el sofá más cercano, y espero a que la joven Hyuuga llegara. Esa misma mañana Sakura salió del hospital en compañía de Naruto y Lee".

"En ese mismo instante se pregunto¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo los demás?".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡¡Quiero ramen!!- Grito un chico rubio.

-Yo también quiero, Naruto-kun. Nunca lo he probado- Le dice un chico con peinado de tazón.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Pues en que mundo vives?! Que bueno que te encuentras conmigo, yo te mostrare las delicias del ramen.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun, tratare de seguir tus pasos- Dice mientras saca una libreta y un bolígrafo.

"La pelirosada se asusto con la forma de actuar de sus acompañantes. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Si esos dos le iban a ayudar a recuperar su memoria tenía que aguantarlos todo el día, y también aceptar que su nombre era Sakura Haruno, aunque lo detestaba (N/A: No te preocupes, querida, yo también odio ese nombre)".

-Ehm, chicos- Los dos chunnin le ponen atención a la ojiverde- Aun no se como se llaman- Se sonrojo un poco.

-Haberlo dicho antes. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y algún día me convertiré en Hokage, de veras.

-Sakura-san, yo soy Rock Lee y seré el experto en taijutsu más grande del mundo. Oh si- Se pone a llorar- Tratare de superarlo, Gai-sensei.

-Así se habla, Cejotas- Apoyo el rubio.

-Naruto

-Cejotas

-Naruto

-Cejotas

-Naruto

-Cejotas

"Los dos adolescentes se abrazan, mientras que detrás de ellos hay un atardecer y un romper de olas. Estúpido, pero cierto".

-Con estos locos a mi lado nunca recuperare mi memoria.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"El joven Uchiha se estaba desesperando, pues Hinata aun no llegaba con el té. La bebida importaba menos, lo que él quería era ver a la peliazulada. Como no querer verla, llevaba puesto un vestido lila un poco corto y con su hermoso cabello suelto. Aquella prenda acentuaba muy bien sus curvas, y más cierta parte de su anatomía femenina (N/A: Neta, más pervertido no puedes ser ¬.¬)".

"La vio acercarse a él con una bandeja en las manos. Si, definitivamente logro grabar la imagen de la chica en su memoria. Se miraba hermosa con ese vestido, cabello suelto y aquel collar con el símbolo de la arena; de verdad parecía una diosa, como algo tan precioso podría existir en este mundo, realmente él tenía mucha suerte… Un momento ¿símbolo de la arena? El pelinegro se enfureció. Decidió sacarle información a la chica, a su manera… A la manera de Sasuke".

"Hinata se acercaba, Sasuke empujo una mesita que estaba delante de él, ella casi cae pues el golpe le quito equilibrio, el Uchiha la atrapa no sin antes memorizar cada parte que pudo tocar, la aprieta contra si, sus labios se acercaron a su oído derecho y le susurro en un tono frío (N/A: Ustedes saben, el típico tono de voz de Sasuke)".

-No te voy a soltar, hasta que me respondas lo que te preguntare

-Pe-pero… U-Uchiha-san- Se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Shhh¿Qué relación tienes con la villa de la arena? Y ¿Quién te regalo ese collar?

_Continuara…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

N/A: De verdad, me esforcé con este capitulo, esperare sus reviews y perdón por no actualizar antes. Como dije hace poco, no podre poner capítulos todos los días, tendrán que esperarse hasta el fin de semana. Ayer le organizamos a mi mejor amiga una reunión y pues ahí estuve desde las 16:00 hasta las 22:30, por eso mismo no subí el capitulo, pero aquí esta. Ojala les haya gustado y a contestar reviews (lo cual no hice anteriormente porque estaba muy ocupada xD):

**Rin ****Tsuki **Me alegra que te gusten, y aquí esta la conti, esperare tu review n.n

**june-****li **Eto… Perdón por decepcionarte, así salió el fic, pero eso no significa que Sakura sea la protagonista (solo porque el fic lleva su nombre), y también aquí esta este capitulo que contiene sasuhina.

**Dark****Amy****-chan **Gracias por ser mi primer review TT-TT y aquí tienes el momento sasuhina, el siguiente capitulo también lo tendrá xD aunque va haber un pequeño problema. Mejor ya no cuento nada xP cuídate.

**Danna****-sama **Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y a la pregunta, no, no son novios, Sasuke solo esta enamorado de Hinata.

**helenhr **Si, es original, lo saque un día en el cual no tenía nada que hacer. Por cierto, me gustan mucho tus fics, espero que los continúes pronto.

**hyuuga-hikari **No eres la única a la que le cae mal Sakura, pero es que como dije antes, se me ocurrió cuando no hacia nada, y de chiripada escribí 4 capítulos. No la puedo matar porque la necesito en el fic.

Nos vemos!! Esperare sus reviews!! Y recuerden, me pongo sensible con un review fuerte


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente, nunca pensé que mi fic gustara tanto. Perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que mi mamá me castigo por contestona xD

Aunque hoy tengo el internet para mi solita pues mi hermana esta haciendo tarea (la cual hice los dos días anteriores), aquí les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Capitulo 4**_

"Los jóvenes seguían abrazados, para enojo de Sakura pues ya varios curiosos querían saber que pasaba, eso la avergonzaba. Algo tenía que hacer para poder evitar más humillación y vergüenza por parte de aquellos shinobis. Lo peor sucedió cuando la abrazaron, aunque de cierta manera se sentía muy bien ser abrazada por dos chicos lindos."

"Del paraíso paso al infierno pues la chica se quedaba sin aire. Reunió toda su fuerza y empujo al rubio, el cual casi sale volando. La chica miro sus manos muy sorprendida, nunca pensó que tuviera tanto poder y menos de esa magnitud. La pelirosada se centra en algo más importante pues el ojiazul estaba tirado no muy lejos de ella, eso la preocupo".

-Na… Naruto- Temerosa, se acerca al rubio que aun se encontraba en el suelo- Gomen- Se disculpo la ojiverde.

-N-No importa- El kitsune se levanto con dificultad pues los golpes de Sakura son terribles- Estoy acostumbrado, así que no tienes porque disculparte.

-Oh, Naruto-kun, tu siempre tan noble- Dice el pelinegro mientras hace la pose guay.

-Ya lo se, cejotas- Le imita.

"A Sakura le sale una gotita de pena, de verdad esos dos si que eran raros. Se aprovecho de que estuvieran distraídos para así salir de ahí. Quería conocer más de esa villa, en la que se supone nació ella. Tal vez de esa manera, podría recuperar parte de sus memoria".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"En la mansión Hyuuga las cosas eran diferentes a lo que pasaba en el exterior. Sasuke aun no soltaba a Hinata y era claro que no lo haría. La joven heredera no decía ni una palabra, pues le sorprendió la forma de actuar del Uchiha. Se encontraba en sus brazos, lugar en el que quisieran estar todas sus admiradoras".

-Y bien- La acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Yo… Y-yo…- Ese tartamudeo no la dejaba hablar, y como no, estaba muy pegadita al pelinegro y sin contar que se le notaba su muy buen formado pecho- Es tan sexy- Pensó en voz alta, lo cual noto cuando miro a Sasuke sonreírle seductoramente.

"El Uchiha comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, lo que hacia que soltara pequeños suspiros. Aquello le excitaba de sobremanera, nunca pensó estar a merced del ojinegro. A Hinata se le helo la piel al sentir los dedos del Uchiha en su zona prohibida, eso era realmente placentero; la joven Hyuuga movía sus caderas a la par de los dedos que se encontraban en su interior. Sus bragas comenzaron a bajar lentamente, Sasuke aun no retiraba sus dedos de aquella zona. Con su otra mano acaricio uno de los pechos de la joven por debajo de la ropa, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica. El espacio que separaba sus labios se hacia más pequeño y la excitación estaba a tal punto que no deseaban parar. Hasta que…"

(N/A: Los dejare picados unos momentos xD)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha muy alegre, había conocido nuevos amigos y le enseñaron muchas cosas, no por nada se había convertido en Naruto¿Cómo fue posible eso? Sus nuevos amigos le enseñaron el henge no jutsu (N/A: Recuerden que perdió la memoria, en eso entran también los jutsus)."

**Flash Back**

_"Sakura estaba muy aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, pero lo que miro la dejo sorprendida: unos niños andaban jugando y no era cualquier juego… Se convertían en la __Hokage__"._

_-Genial. Increíble. Fabuloso. Espectacular. Como pueden hacer eso, yo también quiero aprender- Dijo la __ojiverde__ mientras se acercaba a los niños, los cuales le miraron de forma rara._

_-Pero __tu__ ya eres una __chunnin__, ya deberías de saber todo e__so- Dijo un niño de mediana estatura__ y un poco gordito._

_-Guau, soy ninja de nivel medio. Pero, por si no lo saben, perdí mi memoria hace poco. Así que no recuerdo ninguna de esas técnicas que hacen los ninjas- La joven bajo la cabeza un poco triste, haber si podía engañar a esos niños… Y lo logró, los pequeños se compadecieron de ella._

_-No te preocupes- Dijo el mismo niño regordete- Nosotros te ayudaremos_

_-¿De verdad? Gracias. Pero que quede entre nosotros lo que les acabo de decir._

_-Si__- Dijeron los niños al __unísono._

_-Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aprender eso que estaban haciendo._

_-Se llama "__Henge__ no __jutsu__" te puedes transformar en una persona._

_-¿La que sea?_

_-Así es. Nosotros nos estamos transformando en la __Hokage_

_-Yo me quiero transformar en Naruto-__baka_

**Fin Flash Back**

"Se divertiría un rato en esa apariencia, no importándole las consecuencias que pueda ocasionarle al rubio".

-Esto será tan divertido, Naruto-baka. Te causare un poco de problemas, se que te enojaras conmigo, pero entenderás que como perdí la memoria será pasable. No te preocupes, solo es por este día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hinata casi se desmaya, a Sasuke por poco se le sale el alma; y es que ver la horrible imagen de Hyuuga Neji en la puerta es muy traumante (N/A: Les advierto, yo odio a Neji). La joven se sube las bragas pues las tenía un poco arribita de sus rodillas, el Uchiha se levanta con rapidez, era casi un suicidio quedarse en esa casa ante la presencia de Neji, y peor aun si estabas a punto de pervertir a la heredera del clan".

"Neji comenzó a caminar directo hacia el portador del Sharingan. El genio de los Hyuuga estaba furioso¿Cómo se atrevía un Uchiha a tocar a su dulce e inocente prima? Aquel joven que minutos antes estaba sobre Hinata las pagaría caro, y como no, nadie puede tocar a su primita adorada sin su permiso".

"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba siendo perseguido por el joven Hyuuga, mientras este ultimo le gritaba culebras, maldiciones, te llevas una taza y hasta de lo que se iba a morir (N/A: No bromeo, Sasuke se esta llevando una taza)".

-¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro, maldito Uchiha pervertido¡Cuando te atrape, te matare aunque sea lo único que haga!

-¡Hinata, después continuamos nuestra charla en privado!

-¡No le hables¡No lo escuche, Hinata-sama, esta loco¡Aléjese de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde¡Hey, eso dolio, mendigo Uchiha del demonio!

**Mansión ****Hyuuga**

-Sasuke-san… Le lanzó una piedra a Neji-oniisan- Dice con una gotita de pena, mientras ve como su primo persigue a Sasuke- No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, retomaremos nuestra conversación en otro lugar. Espero que entiendas que Gaara es solo un amigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sasuke perdió de vista a Neji y la taza se la lanzo para despistarlo, por poco lo alcanza y si hubiera sido así, de seguro nunca volvería a ver a la ojiblanca. Se sorprende al ver a Naruto comiendo otra cosa que no sea ramen. El ojinegro se acerca un poco y se da cuenta que esta solo… Un momento ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar con Sakura y Rock Lee?".

"El Uchiha saca a Naruto de aquel puesto de comida muy enojado, pues él tendría que estar ayudando a Sakura a devolverle la memoria. Pero claro, para Naruto primero esta su estomago y después sus amigos".

-Dobe¿Qué haces aquí? Tu debes de estar con Sakura, no comiendo. Además, tu comes más ramen que otra cosa, nunca te había visto comer calamar.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo odio el ramen. (N/A: Ya deben de saber quien es)

"Aquello dejo en shock al Uchiha, ese no debe de ser Naruto, al rubio le fascina el ramen. O tal vez por fin se andaba olvidando de los fideos".

-Sabes, eres lindo- Dijo coquetamente

"Otra vez quedo en shock, el ojiazul nunca le diría eso, la primera palabra que recibiría del jinchuuriki sería algo como: idiota, estúpido; o cualquier otra. El rubio se acerco peligrosamente al pelinegro mientras este estaba distraído. Hizo algo que dejo a toda la gente de alrededor boquiabierta y el ojinegro se ponía verde del asco: Naruto lo besaba. Sasuke solo pensó en una cosa: Ardera Troya".

"Sakura lo había logrado, logro que el joven kitsune se metiera en problemas, llevándose consigo al pelinegro. Solo le quedaba saber la conclusión de su fechoría. ¿Qué pasara cuando el verdadero Naruto aparezca en escena? Eso tendría que verlo".

_**Continuara…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, primero les digo que los capítulos los subiré una vez por semana. Bien cuídense, esperare sus reviews.

**Dark****Amy****-chan** Si lo se, es un pervertido en potencia. Pero aquello de cómo se enamoro de Hinata, eso se los hare saber en capítulos más adelante, así que no te desesperes.

**Kamikazeh** Si, Gaara tiene que ver en esto, pero él saldrá más adelante.

**hyuuga-hikari** Lo del collar de la arena, eso será más adelante xD me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, ojala te guste este también. Y continúa con tu fic "destiny" que se había quedado muy interesante.

**june-****li** Al fin te veo, ojala te haya gustado este capi pues también tiene SasuHina.

**Rin ****Tsuki** No es su contrincante, pero Sasuke lo vera de esa manera.

**helenhr** Claro que me gustan tus historias, son geniales. Y aquí esta el nuevo cap..

**HyugaPrincess** Kyaa!!! Me gustan mucho tus historias, ojala las continues pronto, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Danna****-sama** Pronto serán novios, Hinata-chan siente algo por Sasuke-baka, así que no te preocupes.

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, hacen que me sienta muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. En este mes será el cumpleaños de Hina-chan así que le hare un one-shot, será sasuhina, espero que estén ahí cuando lo haya escrito.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Espero que me perdonen, es que me castigaron por no terminar de limpiar el baño, por eso mismo no pude continuar el fic TT-TT pero no se preocupen, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Ojala les guste.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Capitulo 5**_

"Una gran multitud de gente se estaba reuniendo, no era por la especial de calamar, era porque dos chicos se besaban. Mientras que un poco más lejos, un chico rubio diviso a la cantidad de personas reunidas".

-Cejón, hay calamar gratis. Vamos a comprar.

-Espera, Naruto-kun. Acabamos de comer y tenemos que buscar a Sakura-san, recuerda que se nos escapo- Ve como el kitsune se aleja- No se puede con él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"El ojinegro se quedaba sin aire, no podía zafarse del agarre de su mejor amigo. Es como si tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana y eso que no estaba usando el chakra del Kyuubi".

-¡¡Yo ya sabía que eras gay!!- Grito un chico desde la multitud.

"Sasuke escucho los gritos de Kiba, los cuales le hicieron enfadar, ya era suficiente con soportar a toda la gente metiche de alrededor para que ahora el chico cara de perro salga con una estupidez. Cuando matara a Naruto, seguiría él. Claro, ahora todos le daban la razón, hacían caso a lo que veían sus ojos, aquello le hizo cabrearse más. Lo que grito fue realmente humillante".

"Logró empujar a Naruto y dirigió su vista al público, pudo notar cámaras fotográficas y de video"

-Esto ira al internet. Vamos a subirlo por Youtube- Dijo un chico feo y nerd a sus amigos nerd, y a su hermandad de nerds. Después llamó por teléfono a su clan de nerds (N/A: Yo soy nerd, así que soy parte de ese clan xD).- Si mamá, esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en la historia después de la Guerra de las Galaxias. Aja, nos vemos allá. Vámonos chicos, tenemos que hacer historia. ¡¡Al nerdomóvil!!

(N/A: Ejem, siguiendo con la historia…)

"También noto a sus fans con armas de fuego (N/A: Si, de fuego), la cara enojada de Neji, Naruto comiendo calamares fritos y a unos niños muy feos jugando canicas, en especial, ese chico regordete que andaba comiendo tortas, ese si que era feísimo (N/A: El niño que le enseño el hengen no jutsu a Sakura)".

-¡¡Yo no soy gay, cara de perro!!- Le contesto a Kiba.

-¡¡Sabía que lo negarías, pero tengo pruebas de eso¡¡El beso es prueba fundamental de tu homosexualidad!!- Le regreso el Inuzuka.

"El Uchiha le iba a contestar otra vez, pero se quedo pensando (N/A: Valla, piensa o.o)¿Cómo era posible que Naruto estuviera comiendo calamares entre el público, y que a la vez este a su lado¿Sera un bunshin¿Una obra de su imaginación¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Beto a saber".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sasuke se acerca al Naruto que comía calamar. El rubio, al verlo, se alegro; le extendió el plato en el que estaba comiendo y sonríe".

-Creo que no has comido nada, Sasuke-baka

-¿Eh? Si, si, lo mismo digo yo- Mira al ojiazul seriamente- Eto… Naruto

-¿Qué?

-Por casualidad… ¿No has hecho un bunshin?

-Claro que no¿Por qué?

-Ehm… Por…- No logra terminar la frase pues un chico lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey, Naruto-kun!- Llega Rock Lee corriendo desde el puesto de comida- ¡Tienes que ver esto!

-¿Qué sucede, cejón?

-Hay un chico idéntico a ti. Por eso esta la gente en bolita.

-Y yo que pensé que había una huelga porque no hay calamar gratis- Dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, la gente esta reunida por otra cosa, dobe. Y si hay calamar gratis.

-¡Genial!... Un momento- La cara de Naruto se torna furiosa al escuchar lo último que le dijo su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Lee muy curioso

-Un hombre me cobró por la comida. ¡Aaaaaagh, me han estafado!

-Nada de nada, usuratonkachi- Agarra a Naruto de la camisa y lo arrastra- Tu vienes con nosotros.

-Sasuke-baka, suéltame

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me regresen mi dinero.

-Eso lo harás otro día- El ojinegro dirige su mirada a Rock Lee- Lee, no dejes que Naruto escape.

-Pero si ya lo tienes tú.

-¡Este Naruto no¡El otro, pedazo de idiota!

-Ah, ok. El otro Naruto pedazo de idiota.

-¿A quién le dicen idiota?

-Pues a Naruto, Naruto-kun.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no les he dicho nada, que crueles son.

-¡No tu, estúpido!- Gritó Sasuke muy enojado.

-Ehm, es al otro Naruto… Naruto2, Naruto-kun.

-Creo que me duele la cabeza, esto es demasiado complicado para mi.

-Dobe tenías que ser. ¿Y tu que esperas¡Ve por el otro Naruto!- Le grito muy furioso a Lee.

-¡Si, Sasuke-kun!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sakura sabe que no la dejaran escapar. Ve como el chico con peinado de tazón se acercaba. Se sorprende al perderlo de vista, y nota como un kunai se sitúa delante de su garganta. Cualquier movimiento en falso y le cortan el cuello. Nunca espero algo como eso, pero ella se lo busco".

-Estas a mi merced, Naruto2

-¿Naruto2?- Dijo en voz baja- Estas loco- Le dijo a Lee con tono enfadado.

-Ya veras cuando venga Naruto

-Yo soy Naruto.

-Tu no, el otro Naruto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sasuke llevaba a Naruto arrastrando, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues se topó con el temible ojo blanco de Neji: El byakugan".

-Ne-Neji- Dijo el ojinegro con nerviosismo.

-¡Hola, Neji¿Qué pedo con tu vida?- Dijo muy alegre el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-Primero, vas a la mansión Hyuuga e intentas hacer cosas indebidas con Hinata-sama.

-¿Intentaste tirarte a Hinata¡Bien por ti, baka!

-Cállate, dobe

-Luego, te besas con Naruto enfrente de muchas personas.

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- Grita el rubio escupiendo una bebida que andaba tomando al rostro de Sasuke (N/A: Siempre pasa eso cuando un personaje se sorprende)- ¡¡Jamás haría eso!!

-Y ahora, te lo estas llevando a un lugar privado.

-Espera, Neji, deja te lo explico- Dijo Sasuke un poco asustado.

-Si, hombre, nosotros no somos gays… Bueno, yo no.

-Estabas ligando con Hinata-sama, y como no te funciono, quisiste ligar a Naruto. No permitiré que juegues con los sentimientos de Hinata.

-¿Me quieres ver con ella o sin ella?

-¡No dejare que arruine su vida! Prepárate, Uchiha.

-Dobe, sigue adelante.

-¿Qué pasara contigo?

-¡¡Voy a huir¡¡Trata de limpiar mi nombre!!- Dice mientras sale corriendo, y Neji detrás de él.

-¡¡No huyas, cobarde!!- Grita Neji.

"Naruto, al no visualizar a los dos shinobis, decide retomar el camino hacia donde estaba aquel otro Naruto, y así enfrentarlo".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"La gente se quedo boquiabierta al ver a dos Narutos. Nuestro ninja favorito (N/A: El mío no xD), va a paso lento, se enfrentara a ese impostor y el vencedor será el verdadero".

-Tenemos que pelear, o no-Dice Naruto2

-Pues si, Naruto2-kun

-Yo no tengo ganas de pelear.

-A mi que me dices, yo no tengo la culpa.

-Ah, mierda.

"Naruto hace acto de presencia, se acerca al otro Naruto, su cara se torna sería y levanta la mano".

-Kiba, ven por favor. Necesito de tu ayuda.

"El mencionado sale junto con Akamaru y se dirigen hacia donde están los dos Narutos. El chico perro ya sabe para que le quiere Naruto: usara su olfato para distinguir al verdadero del falso. Como siempre dicen, la nariz puede más que los ojos o algo así".

-Yo ya se quien es el verdadero, Akamaru fue el primero en distinguir al falso cuando beso a Sasuke, pues nuestro querido amigo nunca haría tales cosas.

-Eso te dijo Akamaru de mi, que buen perrito eres.

-Deja de molestar, cara de zorro.

-Entonces, quien es este- Dice Rock Lee- Y yo también lo sabía, puesto que Naruto lleva todo el día conmigo. Teníamos que ayudar a Sakura para… Esperen un momento- El pelinegro guarda el kunai con el cual amenazaba a Naruto2- Tu eres… Sakura-san.

"Naruto2 deshace la técnica y deja ver a una chica pelirosa de ojos verdes. Los tres shinobis se quedan sorprendidos y más Naruto. El rubio se torna triste, nunca imagino que Sakura le haría eso. Se repuso después de unos instantes. Tenía que entender que aquella muchacha no era su Sakura, pues la medico-ninja no haría tal atrocidad".

-Creo que merezco un castigo, a que si.

-Sakura-san, eso fue muy malo de tu parte.

-Yo no pinto nada aquí, así que mejor me voy. Vámonos, Akamaru. Ten suerte con tus problemas, Naruto, nos vemos otro día.

-Adiós, Kiba, y gracias.

-¿Ya dejaron de mandarse recados? Que esperan, llévenme a donde me tengan que llevar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡¡Sasuke-baka no te dijo nada!!

-Pues… No.

-Uff, que problema. Bueno, el cejón y yo tenemos que hablar con Tsunade-obaachan. Así que Sakura es toda tuya. Ten cuidado con ella, Hinata.

-Si, Naruto-kun

-Hasta luego, Hinata-san.

"Los chicos se fueron rápidamente, al ver esto, Sakura se acerca a la ojiblanca. Quería sacarle un poco de información. La empuja hacia el sofá y se sienta a su lado".

-Así que, tu eres Hinata del clan Hyuuga, verdad.

-Eh… Si.

-Que bien, yo soy Sakura.

-Lo se.

-Y… Ehm… Dime¿Te gusta Sasuke?

-¿Eh? Yo… Yo… Eto- La chica se puso nerviosa por aquella pregunta.

"Sakura sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción de la chica. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba. Tal vez se había encontrado con una rival, pues… Se había enamorado de Sasuke".

_**Continuara…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, y otra vez perdón por el retraso. Por cierto, trate de hacerlo más largo que otros capítulos por que no escribí un nuevo cap. la semana pasada. Nos vemos, los capítulos los subiré cada semana, pero solo los sábados o domingos. Gracias por sus reviews.

**Dark****Amy****-chan **No te preocupes, yo también odio a Sakura xD por ser tonta, fan girl y por tener el cabello rosa (detesto el rosa). Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Esperare tu review y espero algún día chatear contigo.

**helenhr **Si, es bien maldita, no tienes porque disculparte, tienes razón, es una maldita. Nos vemos en otro capi. Por cierto, tus fics te están quedando geniales (todos los sasuhina que tienes), espero que los continúes pronto.

**Danna****-sama** A mi tampoco me gusta el personaje, pero que le vamos hacer, así nos castiga la vida (más a mi, yo invente el fic). Bueno, espero que te este gustando el fic a como va la historia.

**Namine1993** ¡¡Hola!! Trato de hacerlos graciosos para que la gente se ría, me gusta hacer reír a las personas xD espero que te este gustando el fic.

**HyugaPrincess **Que bueno que te gusto, esperare tu review, ojala este cap. también te guste.

**karina**** I **Odio a Neji porque si xD, es que no me gusta que lo líen con Hina-chan (Nota: Detesto el nejihina tanto como odio a Sakura y el yaoi), eto… Soy mujer o.o esperare tu siguiente review.

Seguiré esperando sus mensajes, gracias por leer mi fic y por haber esperado tanto por otro capitulo. Hasta el siguiente sábado o domingo. Sayonara!!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve tres días castigada por no lavar ropa. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, recién sacado del horno. Espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Bla__bla__bla__- _Pensamientos de Sakura y cuando habla con su inner

_**Bla****bla**_**_bla-_ **La inner hablando con Sakura 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 6**

"La peli rosa esperaba una respuesta por parte de Hinata, pero al parecer, la ojiblanca no le diría nada. Le iba a preguntar otra vez, pero con lo que no conto fue con la inesperada llegada de la hermana pequeña"

-Hanabi, al fin regresas- Dice alegremente la heredera.

-Ohayo, onee-chan- Mira detenidamente a Sakura- ¿Qué hace Haruno-san aquí?

_-Vaya, me conoce. De seguro soy muy popular- _Pensó

-Se quedara a dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no se pregunta, Hanabi- Reprendió Hinata- Ella es mi amiga y yo quiero que se quede.

"Hinata no lo vio venir, pero ahora había un duelo de miradas en su casa. Sakura y Hanabi no dejaban de verse con odio, aquella situación asusto a la joven chunnin. Eso era peor que ver a Neji y Sasuke juntos en la misma habitación… Rectificando, era horrible estar en el mismo cuarto que Neji y Sasuke, esto que esta sucediendo con la ojiverde y su hermana es como ir a un día de campo".

-Ella… - Pronunció la pequeña Hyuuga.

"Una enorme capa de tensión comenzó a formarse en aquella sala; si al principio el ambiente era sofocante pues en estos instantes lo era más. ¿Por qué no salir de ahí y vivir la vida loca?, se pregunto Hinata. Afuera el tiempo estaba más agradable que dentro de su casa. Si, lo mejor sería salir y no meterse en problemas".

-No me agrada- Terminó la pequeña

"Hinata se helo, ya no podría escapar… ¿o sí? Su casa ya parecía una arena de batalla, solo faltaría el réferi para decidir a la ganadora. Hanabi es la candidata perfecta, puesto que ella dio el primer golpe".

"Sakura tenía la apariencia de un monstruo rosado con ojos verdes, literalmente hablando. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñata engreída, en decir que no le agradaba, si ella era genial y superior a esa chiquilla?".

**_-¡Cha! Hay que destruirla._**

_-Tienes razón… Espera un segundo¿Quién eres?_

_**-Soy tu inner****shannaro**_

_-¿Mi innershannaro? No crees que el shannarosuena muy fuerte como para que sea tu nombre._

**_-¿Eh? Olvidalo_**

_-Eres muy tonta, inner. No se porque te tengo._

**_-Estas wey o que. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo._**

_-Y todos vivimos felices en un mundo de paz y armonía._

**_-Algo así_**

_-Suena muy estúpido._

**_-Tú lo pensaste._**

_-Las dos somos la misma persona._

**_-Exacto._**

_-No te necesito._

**_-Claro que me necesitas, gracias a mi piensas._**

_-Entonces, lo de hace rato… Hiciste que yo lo pensara porque se supone que eres parte de mi mente._

**_-Teóricamente… Si._**

_-Lo pensare detenidamente._

**_-Eso quiere decir sí, asunto arreglado._**

_-No he dicho nada._

**_-Recuerda: vivo en tu mente._**

_-Mierda._

-¿Te quedaste muda o no estas pensando?- Pregunto Hanabi- Oh, lo siento. Olvide que no pensabas.

-Ya basta, Hanabi-chan. Deja de molestar a Sakura.

-Hmph.

-Sube a tu cuarto. Hablare seriamente con nuestro padre- Regaño Hinata.

-Si si, como tu digas.

"La niña es mandada a su recamara, no por su propia voluntad, sino porque su hermana mayor la esta obligando; el hermano mayor siempre mandara sobre el menor. Ley Universal, Ley de la Selva y Ley/Regla primordial de la familia".

-Perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermana.

-No importa, decidí ignorarla.

-Bien… - Sakura mira a su compañera- Que te parece si comemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Solo observa como se adentra a la cocina, y la sigue-_ Ni creas que con esa forma de ser me quitaras a Sasuke-kun_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Tsunade-obaachan!- Gritó un rubio hiperactivo.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estamos aquí y hemos terminado la misión.

"La Hokage hace acto de presencia… Junto con Konohamaru y compañía, y una botella de sake en la mano derecha".

-Naruto-niichan, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Si, desde hace 3 días, Konohamaru.

-Sakura-san duro 2 días inconsciente- Afirmo Lee.

-Dejemos su blablabla. A lo que vinieron.

-Bueno, quisiéramos hablarlo en privado, abuela.

-Que problema con ustedes- Dirige su mirada hacia Konohamaru- Y tú¿Qué quieres?

-Al fin nos hace caso. Se lo diré sin rodeos: Necesitamos otro sensei.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué sucedió con Ebizu-sensei?- Pregunto el de grandes cejas.

-En estos momentos esta hospitalizado- Aclaro Moegi.

-¿Por qué esta en el hospital el pervertido de closet?

-Por hemorragia nasal masiva, ahora su supuesta novia lo atiende- Dijo Udon

-Él no tiene novia, la única persona que le esta atendiendo es Shizune- Dice la Godaime.

-Por eso mismo- Dijo el cuatro ojos- Dice que ella es su noviecita.

-¿Qué?- La rubia se sorprende y sonríe maliciosamente- Jujuju, ya vera cuando Shizune se entere.

-¿Quién será nuestro sensei?- Interrogo el pequeño Sarutobi

-Lo pensare.

-Que sea Naruto-niichan

-A mi no me metas.

-Claro que no, Konohamaru- Dijo Tsunade muy enojada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bosque:

-Espera, Neji, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Uchiha?

-Pues que la violencia no resolverá nada

-¿Ahora eres pacifista?

-Eh… Si

-No me lo creo

-De-déjame explicarte, hablemos de hombre a hombre.

-Esta bien, pero si tu explicación no me convence te las veras con estos puños.

-O-ok

"Sasuke se sienta en el suelo y Neji le imita, esta será una noche muy larga. El ojinegro solo desea que todo termine de una buena vez: Que Neji le deje en paz, los nerds no suban el video por internet, Sakura recupere la memoria y que Naruto deje de ser tan estúpido. Pero ahora, nada puede ser peor".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"En las puertas de Konoha, una linda chica desciende de un bello carruaje en forma de calabaza. Sus hermosos cabellos purpuras caen graciosamente sobre sus hombros, dándole un toque inocente y lindo. Estaba lista".

-Señorita Kaoru, hemos llegado- Dice cortésmente un hombre alto, delgado, calvo, con un smoking y bigote canoso.

-Gracias, Alfred- Le responde la joven de cabello purpura y ojos azul cielo- Me alegra que me hayas acompañado.

-¿A dónde quiere ir?

-Primero con mi prometido- La chica sonrió, por fin estaría al lado de su amado y futuro esposo- Pronto estaremos juntos… Uchiha Itachi.

**Continuara…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

N/A: Ojala les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo un poco largo y misterioso (por lo de la chica que acaba de salir), en el capitulo siguiente hablare un poco sobre Kaoru. Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz.

Por cierto, el mayordomo es un personaje de una caricatura de cierto súper héroe, haber si lo reconocen. Con el nombre creo que ya han de saber quien es.

¡¡Se cuidan!!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz y animan a seguir escribiendo. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Como ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, (tengo que decir eso todo el tiempo).

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"Neji no quería escuchar a Sasuke, que tal si era convincente, estaba seguro que se quedaría con su prima. Se le ocurrió una idea: Para no tener que oír sus excusas, era mejor hacerle preguntas y todo terminaría. Si que era inteligente, digno de un Hyuuga. La inteligencia viene de familia".

-Uchiha

-¿Al fin me dejaras explicarte?

-No

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto muy enojado.

-Simplemente porque no tengo tiempo de escucharte y no quiero hacerlo, además, tengo una cita con TenTen.

-Nada, me escucharas y punto.

-Sasuke, para terminar más rápido te hare una pregunta… No, mejor dicho dos.

-Hmph, de acuerdo- Dijo cruzándose de brazos como niño chiquito.

-Primero¿Por qué te gusta mi prima? Y segundo¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?

-¿Tengo que responderlas a la fuerza?

-Si- Levanta el puño amenazadoramente y activa el Byakugan- Ahora mismo.

-Será una tarde muy larga.

* * *

"Toda la gente cercana a la entrada de la villa se quedo asombrada, y es que no todos los días veías un carruaje en forma de calabaza, eso si que era Friki". 

"Lo que llamo la atención de los hombres, fue una hermosa chica que se encontraba delante de aquel transporte. Algunos de ellos le aventaban besos, rosas, (N/A: Sacadas de quien sabe donde); y piropos".

"Su figura llamo mucho la atención: delgada, caderas perfectas, pechos de buen tamaño, piernas largas y lindas, piel clara, mejillas rosadas, cabello largo y ondulado, color purpura; y ojos azul cielo".

-¿Estas seguro que así se visten los plebeyos, Alfred? (N/A: Imaginen que es la voz de Shinku de Rozen Maiden)

-Claro, señorita.

"La joven llevaba puesta una blusa rosada con una carita feliz en el centro, minifalda levis (N/A: Creo que así se escribe), y unas botas vaqueras color dorado y rosa".

-¡Woow!- Grito muy asombrado un niño gordo- ¿Tú eres Cenicienta?

-Ehm… Si, jiji- Rio suavemente- Soy la linda y magnifica Cenicienta. Y ese- Señala a Alfred- Es mi hada madrina.

"Varios niños se acercan a Alfred, lo rodean y se sientan. Kaoru aprovecho ese momento para escapar, ella buscaría a Itachi".

-Cántanos las palabras mágicas- Dijo el mismo niño gordo.

-Pero… No me las sé.

-Nos vale, yo soy el jefe aquí.

-Pero, señor- Dijo un niño flacucho y feo- Usted nos había dicho que Sakura-sama iba a ser la jefa.

-¿Y yo?- Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Pues… El segundo al mando.

-Genial- El niño gordito se acerco al anciano- Canta las palabras mágicas, o me veré obligado a llamar a mi jefaza- Lo mira feo- ¿Entiendes?

-S-si- Traga saliva y comienza a cantar- Zalakadula Shachikomula, Bibidi Babidi Bu. Siete palabras de magia que son: Bibidi Babidi Bu.

* * *

-Tengo que encontrar a mi Itachi-kun, él tiene que casarse conmigo aunque no quiera. No por nada soy la hija del señor feudal. 

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hija_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ven, voy a decirte algo antes de morir._

_-¿Es otra historia de cómo conociste a mamá? No gracias._

_-¡Claro que no, idiota!_

_-Entonces¿Qué es tan importante?_

_-Hace varios años, te comprometimos con el primogénito del líder de un clan muy poderoso en __Konoha_

_-¡Que guay! Voy a ser la envidia de todas las chicas- Se queda quieta unos instantes- ¿__Konoha__? No es esa villa en la que residen los chicos más guapos de todos- Su padre asiente- ¡__Juju__, más genial no puedo ser! _(N/A: Ahora imaginen que es la voz de Suiseiseki de Rozen Maiden).

_-Busca a __Uchiha __Itachi__, cásate con él y dame 8 nietos._

_-¿Qué? No escuche lo último._

_-Que quiero 8 nietos._

_-Sigo sin oírte ¡Oh no, ya te nos vas!_

_-Aun sigo vivo y quiero 8 nietos._

_-Papá, no te vayas._

_-Hay, mi corazón. Adiós, hija mía, despídeme de tu madre._

_-Si, padre._

_-Maldita, eso si lo escuchaste._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Muy bien, lo único que se es su apariencia: Alto, tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros y tiene el sharingan. No creo que sea difícil de encontrar.

* * *

-¿De qué querían hablarme? 

-Abuela, Sakura-chan esta haciendo maldades.

-Cierto, Tsunade-sama. Metió en un lío a Naruto-kun.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, casi toda Konoha cree que soy gay- Comienza a llorar- Y lo peor de todo: Creen que Sasuke-baka es mi novio.

-Fácil, consíguete una novia y asunto arreglado.

-Pero si Sakura-chan siempre me rechaza, imagínese ahora que no recuerda nada.

-Naruto, Konoha esta llena de chicas lindas. Quien te dice a ti que Sakura será tu novia.

-Mi consciencia.

-Lee, dile a Sakura que necesito hablar con ella hoy mismo.

-Pero esta en casa de Hinata.

-Si, Tsunade-obaachan, Y ya es tarde, es que acaso este día nunca terminara.

-Ok ok, pueden irse- Los dos shinobis sonríen- Pero los quiero en la torre del Hokage mañana a las 9:00 a.m.

-Hai- Dicen al unísono.

* * *

Ramen Ichiraku: 

-Que gran día, y más porque estamos comiendo ramen. Verdad, cejotas.

-Si, y esta delicioso.

-¿Itachi?- Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de ellos- ¡Sabía que te encontraría!- Se lanza hacia Rock Lee.

-¡Que!- Intenta zafarse del agarre de la chica- Pero si yo no soy Itachi.

-Él tiene razón, creo que se esta equivocando de persona.

-Claro que no- Le dice al rubio- Itachi es alto, tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros y tiene el sharingan. Tú cumples con todo eso.

-Si, señorita, pero la única diferencia es que yo no tengo sharingan.

-¿Eh? Entonces no eres mi Itachi-kun.

-Pues no.

-Perdón- Se suelta de Lee y sale del puesto- Buscare la residencia Uchiha.

-Cejón

-¿Si?

-Debiste haberle dicho que Itachi esta muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo había olvidado.

* * *

-Ella es dulce, tierna, inteligente, fuerte, sensible, calmada, comprensiva, adorable y muy hermosa. Es… Como decirlo… Perfecta. 

-Vaya- El Hyuuga se sorprende, nunca antes había escuchado cosas tan lindas sobre su prima, y menos si el Uchiha las decía con cara de bobo enamorado. Bueno, nació con esa cara- Y que me puedes decir de la otra pregunta.

-Pues… Fue por su forma de ser. Después de matar a mi hermano, yo estuve muy débil y ella me cuido en el hospital, al parecer estaba ayudando a Sakura con sus tareas- Hace una pausa y continua- Me di cuenta que ella era diferente a las chicas que yo conocía.

-¿Y lo de esta tarde?

-Hey, solo eran dos.

-Si, pero ahora se me da la gana hacerte otra.

-Fue Sakura tratando de hacerle una broma a Naruto

-Mmmm… -Se queda pensativo.

-Vamos, di que si- Lo mira con ojos de cachorro a medio morir- Déjame salir con tu prima, por favor.

-Oh, esta bien, pero no quiero que andes de pervertido.

-Lo prometo- Sasuke estaba feliz, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Ahora el problema sería Hiashi-sama

"A Sasuke casi se le cae la mandíbula, solo tenía los ojos como platos. Necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo para poder convencer al señor Hyuuga de salir con su hija. Idearía un gran plan, pero eso lo pensaría otro día"

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una cita con TenTen. Nos vemos, Uchiha

* * *

"Sasuke se dirigía muy feliz a su casa, nada en el mundo podría arruinar su preciosa vida. Ya se imaginaba pidiéndole matrimonio a Hinata, estaba seguro que ella sería la madre de sus hijos". 

-Tendré que pensar unos buenos nombres. Ya se, uno se llamara Sasuke Jr.

"Sasuke se detiene, enfrente de su casa estaba una chica de cabello purpura. Ella le mira y va corriendo hacia sus brazos, el Uchiha se queda estático. ¿Quién diablos es esa chica y que hace ahí?, solo la miraba atónito, hasta que al fin sale de su trance".

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta calmadamente.

-No me conoces. Jeje, es obvio, aun no te lo han dicho- Le mira a los ojos- Soy Kaoru, Itachi-kun, tu prometida.

"Ahora si lo había escuchado todo".

_**Continuara…**_

-------------------

N/A: Pues ya esta, recién lo escribí el lunes, el siguiente capitulo lo subo después, puesto que ya lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno mágico. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Y creo que debo de ponerles nombres a esos niños que salen en el fic. Den ideas xDD.

**b****lizzard****777 **Bueno, Kaoru también es nombre de mujer. Puesto que así se llama un personaje femenino de Rurouni Kenshin. Por cierto, si una tal junedevirgo te agrego, esa soy yo.

**ShaddeLovegood** Hola, me alegra que te guste, y tienes razón, Sakura es una perra. Ya veras más adelante, puesto que en el capitulo 9, Sakura y Kaoru se unirán para atentar contra Hinata. Y ojala te haya gustado el resultado de la platica entre Neji y Sasuke. Te cuidas.

**Dark ****Amy****-chan **Me encanto ese marcador xD y si, esa chica se cree Cenicienta, es una Friki de esa película.

**helenhr **¿Extraño¿A qué te refieres?... Y no tienes porque disculparte, es cierto, Sakura es una zorra.

**hyuuga-hikari **Si, prometido. Que más querías xDD y yo también apoyo la campaña muerte a Sakura. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrida el baka-pink unido a su nombre. Creo que en el siguiente capitulo odiaras a Kaoru, ya que no le hará la vida fácil a Sasuke

**HyugaPrincess **¿No sabes quien es el mayordomo? Es Alfred de Batman, el mayordomo de Bruno Díaz. Y Kaoru es un personaje inventado por mí. Y yo se que soy genial, gracias xDD jaja, no no es cierto. Cuidate.

Esperare con ansias sus reviews, nos vemos.

Angelique-Neige


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el cual me salió un poco más corto que los demás. Disfrútenlo.

Los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Alfred es del creador de Batman, y Kaoru es de mi creación.

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

"Sasuke se quedo atónito ante las palabras de la chica ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano tuviera prometida? Ella le seguía abrazando. Ya había hecho las pases con Neji, en la mañana le pediría a Hinata salir con él, y después pensaría en su futuro con ella. Si el Hyuuga lo miraba con una chica abrazándole, estaba seguro que nunca podría casarse con la peli azul".

-Disculpe, señorita ¿Podría soltarme?- Dijo lo más calmado posible.

-¿Eh? No estas feliz de conocer a tu prometida, Itachi- Sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor, parecía una niñita con su dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Déjeme decirle una cosa, y escúchelo con atención.

-Aja aja, Kaoru-chan te escuchara.

"Ahora hablaba en tercera persona para escucharse tierna. Esa niña ya le estaba sacando de quicio, Hinata era tierna y no hablaba así. Suspiro pesadamente, y continúo con sus palabras, aunque parecía que la ojiazul ni le ponía atención. Era como si estuviese atrapando moscas con la boca, pues la tenía abierta".

-Ojala se trague una- Pensó el Uchiha- Primero, yo no soy Itachi. Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy su hermano menor. Y segundo, Itachi esta… - No pudo terminar, pues la chica le interrumpió.

-¡Donde esta Itachi!- Kaoru comenzó a zarandear al pobre de Sasuke- ¡¡En donde, en donde, dime dime!!- La ojiazul lo iba a dejar sordo, puesto que le andaba gritando en el oído… Ah si, y también lo ahorcaba- ¡Quiero saber!

-De-deja de ahor-carme- Puso las manos en su cuello para quitar las de la chica- Va-vas a deja-jarme sin ai-re.

-¡No hasta que me digas donde esta!

"De cierta manera, Sasuke estaba feliz de que no hubiera ni un alma en los territorios Uchiha, porque al contrario, los gritos de la niñata despertarían a medio clan y le echarían la culpa a él".

"Sasuke reunió un poco de chakra en su mano derecha y empujo a la chica. Cayó de sentón al suelo, mantenía la cabeza baja, no solo por el dolor que sentía, sino porque se había comportado de una forma muy infantil. Se levanto y miro al Uchiha muy enojada, estuvo apunto de abofetearle pero él detuvo su mano".

-Deja que te explique lo segundo- Le miro fríamente

-Dime donde esta Itachi- Bajo la cabeza y se mordió el labio

-Es lo que te voy a explicar, maldición- Esa chica le colmaba la paciencia, no sabía si podría soportar tanto.

"Entraron en la casa del pelinegro, ella tomo asiento en la pequeña pero cómoda sala. Noto como el ojinegro se sentaba un poco más lejos de ella. En el corto tiempo que estuvieron en silencio, Kaoru observo la salita de rincón a rincón. Notaba algunas partes sucias, muebles siendo comidos por el polvo y retratos en los cuales no se miraban las fotos, por la suciedad. Sintió una mirada fría posarse sobre ella, solo se limito a no ver esos ojos y lo único que supo hacer en esos momentos fue bajar la cabeza… Por tercera vez en el día".

-Pu-puedes decirme que su-sucedió con Itachi- Dijo nerviosa

-Es sencillo- Suspiro- Esta muerto

"Aquello le llego de golpe, se levanto por instinto. Su Itachi, su prometido, su futuro esposo, estaba muerto. Miro a Sasuke detenidamente… Con miedo".

-¿Qui-quién lo ma-mato?- Pregunto muy asustada. El joven delante de ella sonrió, y eso le dejo muy sorprendida. ¿Es que acaso no estaba triste? Todas las personas se entristecerían si algún familiar muriera, y más si es tu propio hermano. Pero tenía una incógnita. Aquella sonrisa no le gustaba- Dime ¿Quién fue?- Se acababa de dar cuenta de cual sería la respuesta del Uchiha, al ver su sonrisa más amplia y notoria.

-Yo.

* * *

"Neji entro a la mansión sigilosamente, ya era muy tarde y no quería que le reprendieran por eso. Ese día estuvo muy agitado. Primero, detesto al Uchiha por tocar a su prima. Segundo, platico con el Uchiha un buen rato. Y tercero, le dejo estar con su dulce e inocente primita. Y después se fue a su cita con Tenten".

-Hola, Neji- Dijo una voz femenina, al parecer, molesta.

-Ah, hola, Hanabi-san. No se supone que debería estar durmiendo.

-No se supone que debiste llegar más temprano. Deberías de dejar a esa tal Tenten y hacer cosas mejores. Tu sabes que a papá no le agrada esa chica.

-Yo me ocupo de mis asuntos, y usted se ocupa de los suyos.

-Jum, me vale- Abrió el refrigerador, agarro la leche y se la fue empinando. Neji miro con repugnancia todo eso. Si, Hanabi estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué el enojo?

-¡Huy, porque me castigaron!

-¿Ah si?

-¡Si! Por culpa de esa Haruno, como la odio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura-san en todo esto?

-Me hizo pasar un mal rato. Y lo peor del caso es que se va a quedar aquí.

"Neji queda petrificado, ahora tenían una invitada y el ni siquiera se había enterado. Su cara cambio, esta vez estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos; casi casi, así: OoO".

-Mmmm… Creo que es normal la forma en la que esta. Que más da, Neji esta más loco que su amigo Rock Lee, y eso ya es decir mucho.

* * *

Nota: La siguiente parte es en la casa de Sasuke, pero sucede en el mismo momento en el que Neji llega a la mansión Hyuuga.

"En la casa de Sasuke, una silueta femenina se escondía entre las sombras, caminando lentamente a la habitación del menor de los Uchihas. Llevaba algo en las manos, tenía que dárselo al chico a como de lugar. Llega frente a la puerta, espera unos segundo y decide hablar".

-Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- No oyó respuesta- Es importante.

"Sasuke sale de mala gana de su habitación, posa su mirada sobre la de ella. Se asusta y baja la cabeza, como si creyera que aquello la protegería. Extiende la mano y le entrega un pergamino".

-¿Y esto?

-Pues… Es el acuerdo que realizaron nuestros padres.

-De que me va a servir. Yo no lo necesito.

-Si lo necesitas, léelo.

"El poseedor del Sharingan abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Era muy aburrido, iba a despedazarlo frente a ella, pero sus ojos se detienen en un punto. Kaoru no solo estaba comprometida con su hermano, sino también con todo el clan. Al parecer lo tenían todo planeado".

-Esto… No es verdad- Dijo sin despegar su vista del papel.

-Oh, si que lo es, Uchiha Sasuke- Lo mira con superioridad, aquel miedo que sentía hacia él se fue esfumando al verlo asustado y sorprendido- Ahora tu eres… Mi prometido.

"Había una intrusa en su vida".

* * *

-Hinata, ya duérmete- Dice su pequeña hermana pasando por el cuarto de la peli azul.

-Ha-hai, Hanabi.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta la niña preocupada.

-No es nada, así que no te preocupes por mi- Se acomoda en su cama- Descansa, Hanabi.

-Duerme bien, Hinata-neechan- Se dirige a su habitación.

-Si supieras, Hanabi- Suspira- Solo tuve un mal presentimiento.

_**Continuara…**_

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, de veras que me esforcé en este capitulo, tratare de actualizar la siguiente semana, pues el 6 de febrero entro a clases. Ahora, a contestar reviews.

**blizzard777**

No te preocupes, tratare de agregarle más SasuHina, pero eso será más adelante. Y si, odio el reggaetón, lo detesto, realmente no se como a eso se le puede llamar música. Ojala algún día te encuentre en el msn. Te cuidas.

**HyugaPrincess**

¿Nunca has visto Batman? No puedo creerlo, pensé que todo el mundo conocía a Batman. Trato de hacer las escenas de Naruto y Lee lo más graciosas posibles. Ojala te guste este cap.

**Dark****Amy****-chan**

Pues si, en este capitulo te darás cuenta que a Sasuke se le complicaron las cosas. Más adelante, todo se solucionara.

**hyuuga-hikari**

Kaoru es una chica, esta muy loca, primero confunde a Lee con Itachi solo por el color de pelo y ojos, y ahora a Sasuke. Bueno, con Sasuke es aceptable, pues es el hermano de Itachi. Les digo que es mejor comenzar a odiarla, aunque tal vez, algún día les caiga bien.

**helenhr**

Haces que me sonroje por tanto alago, gracias, es el segundo fic que escribo. El primero que escribí se llama Shaka se nos casa, y es de los caballeros del zodiaco. Termino en 41 cap. pero le hice una continuación. El fic lo deje abandonado desde que comencé a ver Naruto, de vez en cuando trato de escribir capítulos para no dejar a mis fans de saint seiya con las ganas. No lo subo aquí porque tiene muchas faltas de ortografía y como era una niña muy floja, lo escribí casi todo en mayúscula (solo del cap. 1 al 16, creo). Oh si, mi camino de escritora empezó a los 13 años, y ya tengo 16 xDD

Me he dado cuenta que el mentado NejiHina esta superando al SasuHina, así que se me ocurrió una idea para un one-shot, haber como me va, pues aun les debo el SasuHina del cumpleaños de Hinata. No lo hice porque estuve muy ocupada en mi primer one-shot GaaHina, que por cierto se llama Bajo el Muérdago (si les gusta esa pareja, me harían un gran favor en leerlo y dejar reviews).

Nos vemos.

Angelique-Neige


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Gomenasai por tardar tanto, es que esta semana comencé las clases en la prepa, el lunes y el martes me dejaron sin internet y no puedo entrar todos los días. Ojala me perdonen, ah si, y súmenle el caso de que tengo falta de ideas, no por nada no puedo continuar mi fic de Saint Seiya que tengo por ahí. Aquí les dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

"Un chico pelinegro despertaba, perezoso, caminaba hacia el baño. Había tenido un sueño muy lindo, en el cual se encontraban él y la chica que tanto quería. Formaban una familia y eran felices. Pero el final era una pesadilla, una chica de cabello purpura tomaba el lugar de su gran amor. No podía soportarlo, siempre abría los ojos en el momento en el que ella le iba a besar".

"Ese sueño apareció hace tres noches, hace tres noches en el que ella llego a su vida, hace tres noches en el que le arruinaron su futuro. Suspiro pesadamente, su vida se hacia un lio. Quería estar con la chica de ojos perlados, la chica de sonrisa deslumbrante, la chica de cuerpo despampanante, la chica que lo hacía suspirar".

"Hace tres días se dijo que trataría de arreglar las cosas, hablar con la Hokage sobre lo ocurrido y listo, tal vez ella le ayudaría, no por nada era la Godaime Hokage-sama. Lo de Sakura ya era agua pasada, que otros se encarguen de su problema, pues él tenía que cargar con el suyo".

"Ya casi no podía salir de su casa, Kaoru-baka le tenía muy bien vigilado, y es que lo que paso hace dos días exactamente la mantiene muy enojada".

"Solo con recordar que al fin pudo besar y tocar los labios de la ojiblanca le hacían feliz. Sasuke toma asiento en el sofá mientras bebía un poco de té, el desayuno aun no estaba servido y es que Kaoru no sabe cocinar. Si, la chica soy la perfección ni siquiera sabe hacer una ensalada. Sonríe como tonto y re memora lo que sucedió antier".

**Flash Back**

-Sasuke-kun, despierta. Ya te hice el desayuno- Dijo una voz chillona

"Sasuke se levanto de mala gana, apenas ayer por la noche se entero que esa niña sería su prometida y ahora lo trataba como si ya estuvieran casados. Realmente era molesta. Se dirigió a la cocina y miro su desayuno, si es que a eso se le podría llamar comida".

-Esto es…- El pelinegro ve los alimentos quemados sobre un plato.

-Si- Dijo alegre- Te prepare unos huevos fritos con jamón a un lado, espero que te gusten- Se le acerca- Los hice con mucho cariño, una buena esposa debe de atender a su marido.

-No tengo hambre- Haciendo a un lado el plato.

-Pero debes de comer algo, no es bueno irse sin desayunar.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de comer nada- Se levanta- Me voy.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunta curiosa.

-A un lugar en el que nunca me encontraras- Pensó- Voy a ver a la Hokage.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, tengo que ir solo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque si, tengo que saber si… Ehm… Etto… Me dan una misión, eso es, una misión.

-Esta bien, pero regresa sano y salvo.

-Aun no sabes si me dejaran misiones y menos el tipo, y ya te estas preocupando.

-Una mujer siempre se preocupa por el bien de su marido.

-¡Pero si aun no nos casamos!

-Pero lo haremos- Empuja a Sasuke hacia la salida- Cuídate.

* * *

"El ojinegro no miraba por donde caminaba, se tropezaba con la gente y no le importaba, a cada segundo su vida se desgastaba. Al no fijarse en su camino, choco contra una persona, tirándola al suelo. El Uchiha mira de quien se trata y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro".

-No te había visto, Hinata- El ojinegro le tiende la mano.

-N-no importa Uchiha-san- Toma la mano del Uchiha para levantarse- Gracias.

"El joven ve su oportunidad, después de ayudarla, la empuja contra un muro. La distancia que separaba sus rostros era muy corta. Ella estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, no sabía que pensar en esos momentos. Un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, y él, él la miraba cariñosamente".

-Así te quería agarrar, Hyuuga- Sasuke le sonreía.

-Uchi-Uchiha-san- Dijo nerviosa, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Dime Sasuke- Se acercaba lentamente a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sa-Sasuke- La ojiblanca le imito, ella deseaba eso, lo deseaba desde ayer.

"Lo que no sabían los jóvenes, era que una mirada esmeralda los observaba desde lejos, con furia contenida. Aquella chica peli rosa, que días atrás era una buena persona, ahora se comportaba de manera distinta, y es que no todos los días pierdes la memoria. Sakura se moría de la rabia al ver a su Sasuke besando a otra. Sabia que esa Hinata no era de fiar".

"La chica rosada no era la única que los miraba, también unos ojos azul claro observaban la escena. Kaoru se quedo atónita, Sasuke era de ella y de nadie más. Si, tal vez apenas ayer lo conoció y le dijo que era la prometida de su hermano, para después salirle que se convirtió en la prometida de él. ¿Y eso que? Nadie podía negar que aquel chico de cabello negro era muy apuesto, y ella siempre se lleva lo mejor. Además, nadie le quita sus cosas, absolutamente nadie".

"Kaoru se acerca a paso rápido hacia la pareja, el Uchiha rodeaba la cintura de la joven, acercándola más a él, eso fue lo que le hizo enojar más a ella. Sasuke era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría. La ojiazul aparece ante los amantes, jalando a Sasuke por el cuello de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente".

-Vámonos, Sasuke- Dijo muy enojada.

-Te dije que iría a ver a la Hokage para saber si tenía una misión para mí.

-Pues que linda misión te encargo- Miro a Hinata fríamente- Ya vámonos.

-Eres una molestia.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, ahora.

-Se que pronto arreglare este problema- Piensa el Uchiha- De acuerdo- Dirige su mirada a la Hyuuga- Se que nos volveremos a ver, cuidate- Le guiña el ojo y le sonríe seductoramente.

-Ha-hai, Sasuke-kun- Le da su sonrisa más bella y se despide de él- Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por un hombre- Piensa mientras se toca el pecho- Un momento- La joven roza sus labios con los dedos y se sonroja violentamente- Sasuke me acaba de dar mi primer beso.

* * *

"Sasuke caminaba detrás de Kaoru, de verdad no quería escucharla, le enfada y eso que apenas la conoce desde ayer en la noche. Él no tenia que darle ninguna explicación, podía hacer con su vida lo que le pegara la gana, ella no podía ni debía decidir en su lugar. Claro, todo por la culpa de ese documento, su vida se convirtió en un fiasco".

-No quiero que la vuelvas a ver, entendido- Dijo sin mirarle

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Claro que si, soy tu prometida.

-Si, y que, primero dijiste que eras la prometida de mi hermano.

-Lo se.

-Me das un papel y resulta que estas comprometida con todo el clan, eso significaba que también eres mi prometida. Si algo le pasaba a uno te ibas con el otro.

-Exacto, pero yo no hice el trato.

-Fueron nuestros padres, ya lo se.

-Bien, ahora que nos entendemos. Te lo volveré a repetir- Se da la vuelta y le mira a los ojos- Por nada del mundo quiero la veas.

-No tienes derecho a darme ordenes- Le da la espalda- Yo me largo.

-¿Qué? Pero vas a regresar.

-Cuando yo quiera, así que no me molestes.

-Dime a donde iras.

-A casa de mi mejor amigo, contenta.

-Si.

-Y una cosa más- Le dirige una mirada fría a la ojiazul- Yo amo a Hinata y no me obligaras a olvidarme de ella.

"La chica, llorosa, cae de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en el cemento. La voluntad de su padre era que se casara con Itachi, pero él estaba muerto, solo le quedaba Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a obligar a un niño a casarse con ella? Eso si que era difícil. Se le ocurrió una idea, y esa era deshacerse de Hinata".

-Un muy buen plan, solo necesitare a alguien que me ayude.

* * *

"Sasuke salta de tejado en tejado, vería a su amigo para platicar con él un rato, si, era aburrido pues aun se encontraba dolido por lo que le hizo Sakura, pero el dobe tenia que entender, que aquella no era su compañera de equipo".

"El ojinegro decidió regresar a casa, ya era tarde y de seguro Kaoru estaría enojada, que más daba, más infeliz no podía ser ¿o si? Entro, todo era silencio, ella ya dormía. A la mañana siguiente, de seguro no lo dejaría salir, haber cuanto dura con ese humor".

**Fin Flash Back**

"Y tenía razón, ese humor le duro dos días, y a lo mejor, así sería toda la semana, el mes, el año, o hasta el resto de su vida, si es que cabía. Escucha unos pasos acercarse a él, nota a Kaoru delante de la puerta; no se inmuta, si se va, mejor para él".

-Voy a salir un rato, adiós, Sasukesito.

-Contente, Sasuke, no trates de matarla- Penso- Que te vaya bien- Sonrie para sus adentros, cuando se fuera, buscaría a Hinata para hablarle de lo sucedido.

-Por cierto, si piensas que porque no voy a estar, vas a salirte con la tuya e irte, estas muy equivocado. Por fin pude encontrar a Alfred, así que él te cuidara, si te sales de la casa, me avisara- Lo mira con cara de pocos amigos- Y no creo que sea bueno meterse con él, ya que, no por nada es mi guardián- Abre la puerta, se sale, la cierra y grita desde fuera- ¡Te cuidas!

-Yo cuidare de usted, señor Uchiha. Y solo por mi apariencia no vaya a pensar que soy débil. Vengo de las peligrosas calles de ciudad Gotica, fui mayordomo del señor Bruno Díaz, mi vida esta llena de acción y bla bla bla- Sasuke se aburría con cada palabra, solo deseaba que ya se callara

* * *

"Dos sombras se encontraron frente a la torre del Hokage, necesitaban hablar, y ese era el momento adecuado, los dos desconocidos tenían una meta en común y esa era: Acabar con Hyuuga Hinata".

-Sé que tú también amas a Sasuke- Dijo una de las sombras.

-No te preocupes, solo te pedí ayuda para deshacerme de ella y poder ser feliz con Sasuke.

-Kaoru ¿Verdad? Mira, las dos amamos a Sasuke-kun, y nuestra meta es muy importante. Si te habrás dado cuenta, él la ama, yo fui la primera en llegar y verlos besarse aquella vez.

-Sakura-san, unámonos para eliminar a esa peste, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, ya después me las arreglare para quedarme yo con Sasuke.

-Nuestra batalla será la última- Le mantiene la mirada a la de ojos azules- Acepto.

-Entonces, iniciaremos con la operación: Acabemos con Hinata.

_**Continuara…**_

--------------

N/A: Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora las cosas se pondrán más complicadas xDD con lo mucho que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes y más si es a Sasuke. Nos vemos.

Ahora, a contestar reviews.

**helenhr**

Bueno, todo eso ya te lo conteste en "Mi infancia contigo" por cierto, no pude ver tu msn en el mensaje que me enviaste, pero si quieres el mio, esta en NU, es junedevirgoguión bajo31 y todo lo demás ya te lo sabes, donde esta escrito guión bajo, es porque lo lleva. Cuidate mucho. Eres una gran persona.

**Dark****Amy****-chan**

Si, pero ya veras como las cosas se arreglan, claro, eso en capitulo más adelante. Ojala te haya gustado este cap. n///n

**Hinata-****MisaMisa****-****Cullen**

Si, cuando habla en tercera persona se parece a Misa Misa, es tan genial 0 Misa Misa, no Kaour ¬¬ y lo de Batman, bueno, tienes razón, mejor dejo de molestarte sobre eso, cuidate.

**blizzard777**

Gracias por dejar el review, eres muy linda, de veras. Y tienes razón, será mejor dejar de decir que soy mala escritora, me alegra que te gusten mis fics n.n Haber si te gustó este capitulo. Cuidate!

**adriana****uchiha**

Aquí esta la continuación, y me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi fic, no es la primera vez que me hago famosa con un fic, si ya me sucedió con uno de Saint Seiya que me llevo a la cumbre en algunos foros de ese anime por su temática humorística, y es bueno que a la gente les vaya gustando más el SasuHina, ya casi dominamos el mundo xP.

Cuídense todos y gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco de antemano, esperare sus mensajes con ansia y haber si les agrado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, Adios.


	10. Especial 1

N/A: Como están todos, yo muy bien. No he podido continuar con el capitulo 10 porque necesito más tiempo para pensar y es que estoy muy ocupada con mis tareas.

Y se preguntaran¿Qué diablos es esto?, bueno, decidí hacer un capitulo especial para que se diviertan un rato xD. Ojala les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Capitulo Especial 1**_

"Naruto y compañía esperaban a la autora, un día les dijo que se pondrían a hacer una obra de teatro para los niños con el síndrome _Seikanitis_Una enfermedad muy rara que ataca a los niños raros y feos".

-¿Que obra haremos?- Pregunta una chica pelirosa.

-Y yo que se, con que no tenga que participar yo.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Sasuke-baka, esto es para divertirnos un rato y vivir la vida loca.

-Y nuestra flor de la juventud, Naruto-kun.

-Tienes razón, cejón.

"Una chica hace una aparición parecida a la de Anko en los exámenes de Chunnin, su cabello era castaño oscuro, ojos café y era muy delgada. Vamos, para no decir flaca ¬¬".

-Que onda, morros. Ya llego su amiga Tania, pero ustedes me pueden decir Tania, aunque algunos me conocen como Dark Side y eso solo en el msn.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Pregunta el rubio.

-Pues mi amiga, la autora, me dijo que viniera a supervisarlos para hacer esa dichosa obra de teatro.

-¿Y-y que obra e-es?

-Eres muy mona, Hinata, y por eso te contestare- Hace una pausa- Sera "Blanca nieves y los siete enanos ninja"

-Parece que molara mucho- Dijo entusiasmado Kiba.

-Si que lo hará, ya quiero participar- Apoya el cejón.

-Bien bien, en esta caja deforme están sus papeles, y el que no quiera participar que se apunte en la pizarra que esta a mis espaldas.

-Señorita- Neji levanta la mano- No hay ninguna pizarra.

-¿Qué?- Se gira completamente y se queda atónita- Me han robado, malditos delincuentes, de seguro fueron ustedes, ninjas drogadictos de mierda.

-¿Y ahora que hicimos para que nos insultara de esa manera?

-No lo se, Naruto-kun, no lo se.

"Después de tantas búsquedas e investigaciones tipo Detective Conan, al fin encontraron la pizarra, la cual, había sido robada por el equipo rocket ya que se cansaron de perseguir a pikachu".

-Bueno, ahora ya podemos proseguir.

"La Tania acerca el botijo y los ninjas agarran una hojita blanca, en el cual esta escrito su papel".

-Díganme sus papeles.

-Yo soy la bruja fea y mala que siempre quiere matar a la protagonista- Dice la ojiverde- Que mierda de papel.

-Yo soy uno de los siete enanos ninja- Dijo el rubio.

-Yo seré el príncipe, y eso que no quería participar.

-Y yo la princesa- Menciona nuestra adorable Hyuuga.

-¿Sasuke y Hinata son la pareja en la obra?- Sakura parecía monstruo- Eso si que no, yo quiero ser la princesa.

-Los papeles salieron como se suponía que debieron haber salido.

-No te entendí- Dijo el rubio.

-Yo tampoco, es que estoy borracha.

"Y los papeles quedaron así"

Princesa: Hinata.

Príncipe: Sasuke

Bruja malvada y fea: Sakura

Enano Ninja 1: Naruto.

Enano Ninja 2: Rock Lee.

Enano Ninja 3: Neji.

Enano Ninja 4: Kiba.

Enano Ninja 5: Chouji.

Enano Ninja 6: Shikamaru.

Enano Ninja 7: Gaara.

-No es justo, Chouji, Shikamaru y Gaara ni siquiera aparecieron, pero bien que van a salir en la obra- Se queja el ojiazul.

-Pareces niñita de kínder, Naruto- Dice la Tania- Te quejas como si te hubieran quitado tu muñequita sonriente que se hace pipi y siempre dice Mamá.

-Esa era de Sakura-chan.

-¡Cállate, idiota, has revelado mi gran secreto!

-El gran secreto de Haruno Sakura es… Que alguna vez tuvo una muñeca que se hacia pipi y decía Mamá- Gai guarda la libreta en la que apuntaba- Genial, este será el artículo principal del periódico: Buenos Días, Konoha.

**Horas más tarde:**

-La obra fue un fracaso- Dice la Tania toda enojada- Primero, Sakura trata de matar a Naruto, Gaara casi mata a los espectadores, Chouji comenzó a comerse las frutas de plástico, Shikamaru se quedo dormido, a Kiba lo mordieron los animales falsos, Neji casi mata a Sasuke, Rock Lee se le declaro a Sakura más de una vez y por ultimo pero no menos importante: Sasuke y Hinata hicieron cosas delante de los niños, ya que se dieron un beso muy apasionado. Se supone que solo sería de piquito y no de lengua.

-A mi no me regañes, habla con mi abogado- Dijo Naruto.

-Iré con mi representante y después nos arreglamos, te parece –Decía Sakura como una niña fresa y tonta- O sea hello, me acabo de hacer famosa gracias a lo que hicieron Sasuke-kun y Hinata.

-Por cierto, en donde están- Pregunta la Tania.

-Los contrataron para el cine porno- Dice Naruto calmadamente.

-Nunca… Nunca… ¡NUNCA VOLVERE A TRABAJAR CON USTEDES!... Renuncio.

-Que te vaya bien y vive tu flor de la juventud.

**Con la autora:**

-Woow, mi obra fue todo un éxito, esperare para la próxima vez- Sonríe maliciosamente y ríe como loca- Buajajajaja buajajajaja, cof cof, buajjajajaja buajajajaja, coof coof. Debo dejar de comer tantos chocolates, hacen mal al organismo.

**Comerciales**

Come frutas y verduras.

Nunca vuelvas a leer algo hecho por la autora de este fic porque te puede causar hemorragia cerebral y un descontrolado ataque de risa

Dile NO a los emos, porque te puedes volver emo y nadie quiere a más emos en el mundo, ayuda a la destrucción emo y únete a nuestra organización: "Mata a un emo, salva al mundo".

Este fic fue creado con la intención de matar de risas a los que lo leen, la autora no se hace responsable de las muertes causadas. Gracias por leer y dejen un comentario dándole click en el botoncito que dice GO.

------------------

N/A: Pienso hacer más especiales por si se me acaban las ideas o cuando este en un estado de locura máxima.

La seikanitis es una enfermedad hecha por una amiga del msn, esperare sus reviews y prometo poner pronto el capitulo 10.

Se cuidan!!

Angelique-Neige


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 10 de Las Locuras de Sakura, perdón por no subirlo el fin de semana, tuve unos problemas y tenía que terminar mis tareas. Bueno, disfruten del cap.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla bla bla- **Diálogos

_Bla bla bla- _Pensamientos

Bla bla bla- Narración

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

"Konoha despertaba con un aire helado. Tal vez no entraba aun el invierno, pero sí que hacía frío. Nuestros ninjas se abrigaban lo suficiente para ir a sus respectivas misiones (parecían arboles de navidad)".

"Algunos ninjas se sorprendieron al salir de sus casas, y es que ¡Konoha amaneció de blanco! Precisamente, nevó en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Eso quería decir, que el terrible invierno vendría pronto".

"Varios shinobis ni se preocupaban, y es que tenían otras cosas en las que pensar. Como Sasuke, no se inmutaba por la reciente nevada. Él solo preparo un baño caliente y se zambulló en el agua de la tina".

"Necesitaba despejar su mente. Estuvo tratando de hablar con la Hokage sobre su problema, pero una chica (que llego a su vida hace casi una semana), no le ha dejado en paz y por eso, no puede dirigirle la palabra a la Godaime. Kaoru no es solo una molestia, si no también una pesada".



-**¡Ah! Nada puede ser peor**- Dijo mientras se hundía más en el agua.

"La tranquilidad de Sasuke no duro mucho. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Uchiha notó una figura entre el vapor. No alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando sintió los suaves brazos de una chica alrededor de su cuello. Muy en su interior deseó que fuera Hinata. Y como si nada, se la imaginó en sus brazos".

* * *

"En la oficina de la Quinta, Naruto hablaba con ella, y es que quería saber el porque su amigo no aparecía en Konoha. Llevaba toda la semana sin verlo y eso le preocupaba".

-**Nee, Tsunade-obaachan, es enserio, no he visto a Sasuke-baka desde hace un buen. ¿Usted sabe donde esta?**

-**La verdad, pensé que tu estarías con él, pues yo solo lo he visto como tres veces, y en esas ocasiones se dirigía hacia acá. Pero…**

-**¿Pero?**

-**Siempre era interrumpido por una extraña chica de cabello purpura.**

-_¿Purpura?_- Naruto se quedó pensativo

-**Si.**

-**De casualidad, ¿Sus ojos eran azules?**

-**Por lo que alcancé a ver… Si, azul claro.**

-_Sasuke-temee esta en problemas_- Pensó el kitsune-**Bueno, yo me voy. Recuerde que tengo que pasar más tiempo con Sakura-chan**- Decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás- _Tengo que buscar al cejón_-Pensaba el joven rubio, pues el de grandes cejas también había visto a una chica de cabello purpura y ojos azules hace mucho- **Adiós**- Sale corriendo de la oficina despavoridamente, dejando a una Tsunade perpleja y confundida.

-**¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos, Sakura?**- Suspiró y se acomodó en su silla, imaginaba que ese día sería muy largo.

* * *

"Sakura estornudó tremendamente, era obvio, tenía frío y esperaba que la hermana de Hinata saliera del baño. Esa niña era insoportable".

"Era engreída, presumida y se creía la mejor. La trataba muy mal. Además, insultaba su frente. Su hermosa y maravillosa frente. Ni que tuviera algo tan malo, ella era perfecta".

-**Al fin sales, niña.**

-**Toda tuya… Frente de Marquesina.**

-**¡Huy!-** Prefirió no seguirle el juego. Ya era demasiado molesto escucharla, así que se metió al baño y comenzó a ducharse.

"En la ducha, rememoro todo lo que sucedió en la semana. Ella y Kaoru hicieron hasta lo imposible para tramarle una maldad a Hinata. Pero la joven Hyuuga siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa".

"Y por si fuera poco, todas sus maldades eran muy infantiles: Robar la cartera o la despensa, hacerla tropezar, ensuciar la ropa limpia, graffitear la mansión, aventarle piedras, tirarle un balde de pintura encima. No tenían buenas ideas, hasta que, por azares del destino, uno de sus subordinados le grito algo que la hizo flaquearse".

"Débil, eso fue lo que dijo el niño regordete. A la heredera del clan Hyuuga no le gusta que le mencionen su debilidad. Por eso mismo, la chica de ojos perlados se encontraba llorando en su alcoba".

-**Vamos a destrozar lo que te queda de humanidad**- Dijo la ojiverde con malicia.

* * *

"Abrazó a la joven mientras besaba su cuello con delicadeza. Ella lo apretó más contra sí, rozando sus intimidades. La chica gimió de placer ante el roce de sus sexos; las manos del Uchiha bajaron hasta los glúteos de su acompañante, una de sus manos ascendió hasta los pechos y lo masajeo con dulzura. Estaba listo, Hinata sería suya en cualquier momento".

"La mujer hablo con dificultad, pues el placer que experimentaba no la dejaba articular palabra alguna. Al oír su voz, el portador del Sharingan reaccionó. Se dio cuenta que no era su amada".

-**Tú no eres Hinata**- Dijo el Uchiha con furia contenida, salió de la tina y se encamino a su habitación, con tan solo una toalla sujeta a su cintura. Dejando a la ojiazul sorprendida y triste.

"Casi le hacia el amor a Kaoru, imaginando que era Su Hinata la que se encontraba en sus brazos. La culpa se apoderaba de él, pero, una pregunta inundo su cabeza: ¿Qué hacía Kaoru metida en el baño, si él se andaba bañando? Ahora si que se enojo".

-**Esa maldita zorra.**

* * *

"La chica de cabello purpura lloraba desconsoladamente en la tina; esa era su oportunidad para acostarse con Sasuke, pero algo la detuvo: Su consciencia. Le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que aquel hombre, ya tenía a su corazón. Él ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer".

"Ella le dijo que se detuviera, que aún no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Y fue cuando el pelinegro paró, la miró y como si nada, con furia saliendo de sus ojos, le dijo que ella no era Hinata".

-**No se si lo que hago esta bien**- Lloró con más fuerza- **¡No lo se! ¡Quiero saber!**

* * *

-**No entiendo porque lloro, yo no soy débil. Debo dejar de preocuparme de lo que la demás gente diga de mi persona**- Se seca las lágrimas-**Yo soy muy fuerte, ya se lo he demostrado a mi padre.**

"La ojiblanca se levanta de su cama, pues anteriormente lloraba sobre ella, rápidamente se repuso de su depresión y es que quería ver a una persona. Se abrigó lo suficiente para salir y hablar con aquel chico que empezaba a quitarle el sueño".

"Esta vez no era Naruto, sino el joven Uchiha el que la volvía loca. Después de ese beso que se dieron frente a la oficina de la Godaime, la chica ya casi no pegaba el ojo en la noche. Porque pensaba en él, y sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos".

-**Definitivamente, hoy te veré**- Su mirada demostraba determinación-** Tengo que dejar de pensar que soy débil, porque así no conseguiré nada.**

* * *

-**Godaime-sama, que sucede.**

-**Te llamé para decirte que tienes una nueva misión.**

-**Mendokusei, ¿Ahora mismo?**- Preguntó aburrido.

-**Si, en este instante.**

-**Bueno, ¿Y de que trata mi "nueva" misión?**- Bosteza.

-**Esperaras a que lleguen nuestros invitados, se quedaran por un corto tiempo, así que trátalos bien.**

-**Y… Ehm… Si no es mucha molestia, Godaime… Podría decirme, ¿Quiénes son los invitados?**- Preguntó el castaño- _Que no sean los que creo que son, que no sean los que creo que son. Por favor, Kami-sama, que no sean" ellos"- _Pensaba el joven.

-**Shikamaru, ponme atención.**

-**Si, Tsunade-sama.**

-**Son… El Kazekage y sus hermanos.**

-_Mierda. Gracias por ayudarme, Dios._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé con este capitulo y el siguiente no creo que lo suba la semana que viene, así que lo subiré hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tengo que decirles que ya casi no voy a entrar a internet, pues mi mamá no quiere que este mucho tiempo en la computadora. Perdónenme, de verás. Y no lo subí más temprano porque me llevaron al doctor y pues ahí me desmaye. Es que no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente en espacios tan cerrados como el Seguro Social.

Me defino como: Seria Solitaria Nerd Metalera Anti-Social Otaku Odia Emos, eso soy yo. Bueno, dentro de dos semanas, el siguiente capítulo y se que muchos se preguntaran:

¿Qué pasara cuando Sasuke vea a Gaara? Recuerden que Hinata tiene un collar con el símbolo de la arena, jujuju, a ver que pasa.

Cuídense, nos vemos y gracias por sus reviews.

**Fc SasuHina**

**Angelique-Neige**


	12. Chapter 11

**N/A:** Gomen por tardar tanto, no tengo perdón por esto. Es que la falta de inspiración afecta y yo me inspiro más en la escuela que en mi casa, y eso que estoy de vacaciones, entro hasta el 25 de agosto y eso es bueno porque me da una flojera levantarme temprano… Eso lo dejo de lado, aquí el capitulo y Gaara ya llegó a Konoha.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla bla bla – **Diálogos

_Bla bla bla – _Pensamientos

Bla bla bla - Narración

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

"La mañana en Konoha era muy helada, comenzó a nevar en la madrugada. Tal vez la nieve dejó de caer como a eso de las ocho, pero había dejado un fino manto blanquecino y brillante sobre la villa".

"Muchos niños salían de sus casas para jugar alegres con la nieve. Entre ellos se encontraba la pandilla de Sakura, formada por tres niños, dos eran muy feos".

"El primer niño era gordo, bajito, cachetón, moreno, el poco cabello que tenía era de color negro y sus ojos los mantenía en raya. Además, era el más feo de todos".

"El segundo niño era muy delgado, su piel era clara, alto, cabello castaño y alborotado, poseía unos ojos de canica color negro".

"Y por último, el lado femenino de ese trío. Una niña pecosa de tez clara, rubia, cabello corto agarrado en dos colitas y de ojos color azul. Ella era la parte bonita del equipo".

"Los tres niños corrieron hacia unas bancas al ver llegar a su jefa. Ahí planeaban la destrucción de Hyuuga Hinata".

-**Tu, el gordo**- El niño la miro- **No queremos gente obesa en el grupo, así que te pondrás a dieta.**

-**Si, Sakura-sama**- Se agacho y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios.

-**El delgado, ve y tráeme un café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar.**

-**Ha sus ordenes, Sakura-sama**- Salió corriendo como un rayo.

**-¿Y yo que hare, Sakura-sama?-** Pregunto la niña.

-**Me harás compañía y me dirás los nombres de cada uno.**

* * *

"Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se encontraba esperando a los hermanos Sabaku. Pensaba en lo problemático que sería darle explicaciones a la joven rubia, sobre las fotografías que había visto en su última visita".

_**Flash Back**_

"El Nara se detuvo en la puerta de la florería Yamanaka, enojado, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su compañera de equipo".

"En pocos segundos, la rubia Yamanaka ya se encontraba delante del castaño".

-**Ino, que le hiciste a Temari**- Dijo con enojo.

-**Yo no le hice nada**- Se defendió- **¿Acaso está molesta contigo?**

-**Claro, me mando por un tubo cuando intentaba entablar una conversación con ella.**

-**De seguro miró las fotos**- Menciono pensativa.

**-¿Cuáles fotos?-** Preguntó el Nara.

-**Pues en las que estas abrazando a una chica muy guapa.**

-**¿Chi-chica guapa? Pero si ella… Un momento, ¿Cuándo me tomaron fotografías?**

-**Esa es otra historia**- La joven miraba interrogante a Shikamaru- **Y, ¿Quién era la muchachita?-** La mirada se volvió picara.

**-¡Era mi prima!-** Le gritó a la ojiazul, la cual se encogió de hombros.

-**Bueno, Shikamaru, tienes muchas cosas que explicarle**- Entró como bólido a su casa sin decirle adiós a su amigo.

**-¿Darle explicaciones?-** Suspiro- **Eso cuando la vea**- Levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo y se queda observando las nubes- **¿Cuánto tendrá que pasar para que la vuelva a ver?**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-**Hmph**- Bufó- **Solo pasaron dos meses**- Se pone a pensar- _Ahora, solamente tengo que darle una explicación sobre esas fotografías y así, ella dejara de estar enojada conmigo._

-**Parece que sombritas no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra llegada**- Menciona en voz alta un joven vestido de negro y con rayas moradas en la cara.

**-¿Mmm?-** Shikamaru se percata de la presencia de tres individuos. Se da media vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de los hermanos de la arena sobre él- **Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa**- Dirige una fugaz mirada a la rubia y sonríe- **Tsunade-sama me dio la misión de ser su guía.**

**-¿Y estar con nosotros todo el día?-** Pregunto con fastidio la mayor de los Sabaku.

-**Realmente, Temari-san**- La mencionada se sorprende por el apelativo que le pone el chunnin- **Estaré con ustedes hasta el día de su partida**.

"Shikamaru dejó que los hermanos se adelantaran, pues ellos ya conocían el camino de memoria hasta la torre del Hokage, y así situarse al lado de Temari, que avanzaba más lento que sus hermanos".

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunto un poco irritada, aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido hace dos meses.

-**Solo quiero hablar contigo**- Susurro con un toque serio en sus palabras.

**-¿Es importante?-** Le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-**Mucho.**

-**Que sea después de ver a la Hokage**- Se queda en silencio por unos segundos, para después seguir- **Y me llevarás a comer ramen**.

-**Hecho**- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en esa misma mañana las cosas quedarían bien.

* * *

-**Sakura-san, sabía que la encontraría.**

-_Oh no, es el cejudo. Pensé que lo había perdido de vista hace dos horas._

_**Flash Back**_

**-¡Como que va a venir Rock Lee!-** Gritó la pelo chicle.

-**Lo que oíste, rosita, me lo encontré hace unos minutos entrenando. Dijo que cuando terminara vendría por ti.**

-**Tu… Niñata malcriada**- Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hanabi- **Te voy a…-** La de mirada jade no termina su frase, pues en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

-**Juju, creo que ya llegaron por ti, rosadita**- Abre la puerta y deja ver a un chico vestido de verde pero muy bien abrigado- **Puedes llevártela.**

-**Sakura-san, es hora de irnos**- Toma la mano de la chica y la saca de la casa.

"Furiosa, la kunoichi sale de la mansión Hyuuga. Ya estando lejos de ella, trata de idear un plan para escapar del pelinegro. Y vaya que las ideas fluyeron rápido".

-**Busquemos a Naruto-kun, recuerda que debemos ayudarte a recuperar la memoria.**

-**Hai**- Dice aburrida

-**Bien yo sé por donde vive, sígueme.**

-**Esto… Lee-san**

**-¿Si?**

-**Ehm**- Mira hacia donde unos niños estaban jugando, ella había planeado noquearlo, pero aquello era mucho mejor- **¡Esos niños están expandiendo su llama de la juventud!-** Señala la pelirosa

**-¿Eh? ¡Donde!-** Voltea hacia los pequeños- **¡Woah, bien hecho niños, sigan así! ¡Gai-sensei estará muy orgulloso de ustedes! No es así, Sakura-san- **Sus ojos se posan en el lugar donde alguna vez estuviera Sakura- **No puede ser, ¡Volví a perderla! Estoy en graves problemas, tengo que ir a buscarla.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-¿Por qué la mala suerte me persigue?_

**-¡Hey, cejón!-** Gritó un chico rubio que se acercaba con rapidez- **Con que aquí estaban**- Al estar cercas, se sienta junto a Sakura- **Ohayo, Sakura-chan, bonita mañana.**

-**Si, es muy bonita**- Suelta un suspiro de resignación- _Mi suerte es pésima._

* * *

-**Sasuke-kun, he llegado**- La joven Hyuuga caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de la mansión Uchiha. Asustada, nerviosa y con una mano sobre el pecho, no sabiendo lo que podría suceder- **De-debo ser va-valiente**- Y antes de tocar, la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando salir a una chica de ojos azules y cabello purpura.

**-¿Qué haces aquí**?- Dijo Kaoru muy sorprendida al ver a la morena.

-**Ve-vengo para ver a Sasuke**- Hinata se queda un rato observándola- **Di-disculpe, ¿Qui-quién es usted?**- Preguntó con dulzura.

"No sabía si responder. Iba a decirle que solo era una amiga de Sasuke y venía de visita, pero el egoísmo le gano a su cordura, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía causarle a la joven".

-**Soy la prometida de Sasuke.**

"La Hyuuga se quedó de piedra, atónita. Con su mano izquierda estrujando su pecho y la mirada perdida, cae de rodillas al frío suelo. Una lágrima bajó lentamente. Le habían roto su dulce corazón".

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, y también en una continuación para mi one-shot sasuhina Mi Infancia Contigo, pues muchas personas me pidieron una y no voy a defraudarlos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo del fic, voy a tratar de meter más a Gaara en el siguiente y a ver si hago otro capitulo especial.

¡¡Cuídense!!

_**Angelique-Neige**_

_**Fc SasuHina**_


	13. Chapter 12

**N/A: **Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Perdón por la tardanza, es que no tenía mucha inspiración, pero no se preocupen, aquí les dejo la continuación.

Por cierto, Mixari, si no te gusta el SasuHina, no tienes porque entrar a mi fic e insultar a Amy-chan, ahí donde van las parejas dice claramente: Sasuke U. & Hinata H. Nosotros los SasuHina fans no vamos a meternos a los fics SasuSaku para insultarlos, así que ten más respeto.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla bla bla**_**- **_Diálogos

_Bla bla bla_- Pensamientos

Bla bla bla- Narración

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

"Estaba viéndola sufrir. Ella, Kaoru, le había destrozado el corazón a la joven de ojos perlados. Se arrepentía de lo dicho antes, no podía seguir ahí. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y salió corriendo del lugar".

"No regresaría a la casa de Sasuke, no hasta la noche".

* * *

"Sasuke aun seguía enfadado con Kaoru, no quería verla, no quería tenerla en su casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba arruinándole la vida? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres acaso? No quería siquiera pensar en su futuro con esa niña, él estaba interesado en otra".

"Al pensar en la morena, recordó aquel momento en el que la miró, aquella hermosa chica que le robó el corazón con una sonrisa".

_**Flash Back**_

"Se encontraba débil, cansado, sin chakra. Al fin había matado a su hermano, había cumplido su cometido, pero no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y en una de esas, llega un equipo conformado por Naruto, para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. El poco chakra que poseía lo gastó en su pelea con el rubio".

"Los dos, en el suelo, heridos, y el rubio riendo como idiota. Nadie del equipo de Naruto intento parar la pelea. En tan solo quince minutos, después de su pequeña pelea, ninjas de la hoja llegaron al área de combate. Los médicos ninja se movieron con rapidez".

"Antes de caer inconsciente, Sakura le dijo que él y Naruto estarían bien, pues ella no podría vivir sin ambos, sin sus amigos".

"Despertó en una camilla, en el hospital. Sus ojos, al abrirse, miraron el blanco techo del edificio. Su vista bajó con lentitud, situándose en la delgada figura de una chica. De espaldas a él, tal vez preparando sus medicamentos. Al sentirse observada, giró su cabeza lentamente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a él con amabilidad".

-**Ya despertó, Uchiha-san**- Dijo sonriente.

-**Hmph**- No quería hablarle, pensaba que esa kunoichi era una de sus fastidiosas fans. Y ese gesto en su rostro era porque él estaba de vuelta- **¿Quién eres?**- Preguntó con brusquedad, tal vez era una fan, pero le daba un poco de curiosidad el saber su nombre.

-**P-pues, vine para ayudar a Sakura con sus d-deberes en el hospital**- Bajó un poco la cabeza.

-**Te pregunté tu nombre, no lo que viniste a hacer al hospital**- Dijo él con el mismo tono brusco.

-**Lo siento, Uchi-Uchiha-san**- Sus ojos se encontraron. Los suyos negros y los de ella blancos**- Mi… Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hi-Hinata**- Dio un saltito, el ojinegro no apartaba su mirada de ella, eso la puso nerviosa.

-**Hmph**- Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la suave cama.

-**Esto… Uchiha-san, ne-necesito cambiarle las ve-vendas**- Miró hacia otro lado, sabía que el joven pelinegro la observaría de nuevo con esa frialdad suya, con esos ojos que parecía te traspasaban el alma.

-**Haz lo que quieras**- Se incorporó en la cama y dejó que la joven se le acercara.

"Empezó con las vendas del brazo izquierdo, las cuales no fueron difíciles de remover. Las del brazo derecho le costaron un poco, el moreno gruñía con cada roce, aquello le dolía".

"Colocó nuevos vendajes en ambos brazos, terminando ya con esa parte. Un rubor se sitúo en sus mejillas, la Hyuuga tenía que quitar las del torso. Sasuke seguía con la vista los movimientos de la kunoichi, hasta que ella se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, soltó un sonoro suspiro de molestia y notó como Hinata movía sus pálidas manos hacia los vendajes que le cubrían el pecho".

**-¿Vas hacerlo si o no?**- Preguntó exasperado por esa lentitud extrema.

-**Y-yo**- Se quedó pensativa.

-**Si no eres eficiente en esto, entonces vete**.

**-¡Lo… Lo soy!**- Sasuke, sorprendido, observó aquella reacción. Pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos, idéntico al que Naruto poseía.

"Se irguió delante de él, quitando las vendas con su pequeñas manos. El portador del sharingan sentía sus suaves manitas sobre su piel desnuda, el rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del suyo. En aquella cercanía, observó más sus delicadas facciones, encontrando en ellas algo que no miraba desde hace mucho, algo que poseía su difunta madre: ternura, amabilidad y una inmensa dulzura".

-**Listo, Uchiha-san**- Se alejó de él, con aquel tierno tono carmesí en sus mejillas y le dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas- **¿Eh? ¿Le pasa algo, Uchiha-san?**- El joven no le dijo nada, se recostó en la fría cama y con una mano, tomó la sábana y cubrió su cuerpo con ella. Se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a la Hyuuga- **Esta bien, ya entendí**- Decía con voz dulce, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y emprendió el camino hacia la salida- **Le dejare dormir, les diré a los demás médicos que no le molesten.**

**-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por usted?**- Habló el Uchiha- **Me haces sentir viejo.**

-**De-de acuerdo, buenas noches, Sasuke-san**- Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta- **¿Así es co-correcto?**

-**Hmph**

**-Lo-lo tomare como un sí**- Rio con armonía- **Que descanses.**

-**Igual tú**- Mencionó cuando la puerta ya se hallaba cerrada- **Hyuuga Hinata, ¿por qué siento que eres diferente a las demás?**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"Lo era, y lo sigue siendo. Hinata no es igual a las otras chicas y eso lo aliviaba, aunque aun no lograba que dejara de decirle '_Uchiha-san'_. Quería verla, no podía quedarse en su casa mientras Kaoru se adueñaba de su vida".

-**Hoy la veré, estoy seguro**- Al salir de su casa nota una figura en el suelo, en el patio de la mansión.

"Reconocía aquella figura, aquellos cabellos azulados. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el cuerpo, se mantuvo a su altura, cerca de ella; la recargo en su pecho e hizo a un lado algunos mechones que cubrían su bello rostro".

-**Hi-Hinata**- Su voz se quebró, la mujer a la que amaba estaba ahí, desmayada y con los ojos levemente hinchados, rojizos, como si hubiera llorado- **¿Quién te habrá hecho esto, Hinata?**- Sostuvo a Hinata en sus brazos y se adentró a la mansión, subió las escaleras velozmente hasta llegar a su habitación- **¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?-** Acomodo a la chica en su cama y la cubrió con la sábana. Sasuke miró por su ventana, de vez en cuando echaba ojo a la joven que yacía en su cama, esperando alguna reacción- **Es de noche y la tonta de Kaoru no ha llegado.**

* * *

"Lloraba, cada segundo que pasaba lo hacia, pero se preguntaba el porque de ese llanto. ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a la Hyuuga? Si, debía ser eso".

"Sentada, sobre una roca, bajo el manto nocturno, recordaba el como llegó a ese frío pero acogedor bosque".

_**Flash Back**_

"No sabia a donde se dirigía, ella solamente corría, corría lo más lejos que sus piernas podían, solo quería alejarse de Sasuke".

"Le causaba mucho dolor el haber dejado a la morena en ese estado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. En realidad, ella no amaba al Uchiha, solo deseaba cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, lo último que le había pedido su difunto padre".

"Tropezó, lastimándose la cara y manos, lo merecía, por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, levantó su rostro de la tierra, encontrándose con un oscuro bosque. No lo pensó dos veces; se paró, sosteniéndose primero con sus manazas adoloridas y las rodillas, para después ponerse de pie".

"Se adentró al helado lugar, no le atemorizaba, en lo absoluto, era hermoso a su gusto, tenía un toque bello y misterioso. Encontró un claro, los arboles la rodeaban; miraba la luna, mientras que las copas de esos centinelas naturales brillaban a su alrededor, todo gracias a la nieve que cubría las hojas".

-**Sé que aquí no dañaré a nadie.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"Un ruido. No muy fuerte. Solo era madera rompiéndose. Sin pensarlo, giró la mirada hacia el lugar del sonido. Unos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. Los verdes de él: fríos e inexpresivos. Los azules de ella: tristes y melancólicos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y se quedo muda. De piedra".

"Un chico pelirrojo, de semblante serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba delante de ella. Él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Se sorprendió al ver como aquel chico se iba, ella entristeció aun más. Pensaba que le había quitado su lugar favorito al pelirrojo, que no le gustaba su presencia. Dando un salto, se bajó de la roca, no molestaría a nadie más".

**-¡Espera!-** Gritó, captando la atención de aquel apuesto chico- **Perdona si estoy en tu sitio preferido**- Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza poco a poco- **Lo siento, no era mi intención, yo no lo sabía**- Le dedicó una sonrisa- **Así que mejor me iré, para no molestarle.**

**-Pensé que era yo quien molestaba- **Dijo con voz ronca.

-**N-no, para nada, pero si me pide que me vaya lo hare**- Dijo tímidamente.

-**Un poco de compañía no me hará daño**- Su voz gruesa y varonil ya se escuchaba cerca. Ella subió la roca nuevamente, y en un instante, el joven ya se encontraba sentado, contemplando la noche.

-**Mi nombre es Kaoru**- Menciono suavemente.

-**Sabaku no Gaara.**

"La chica se sentó a su lado, mirando la resplandeciente luna. Tal vez él no lo sabía, pero ella se dio cuenta. Estaban formando una amistad en silencio. Kaoru había hecho un amigo sin proponérselo. Por eso ahora sonreía, por la presencia de Gaara. Estaba feliz, porque al fin hizo algo bueno, al fin había alguien a quien llamar amigo, al final todo salió bien".

-_Ya no hay porque llorar._

* * *

-**¡Y después, y después, lo mandé volando con un rasengan!**- Gritó el joven kitsune- **¡Todos mis enemigos se asustaron y yo, y yo utilicé kage bunshin para patearles el trasero a cada uno!- **Sakura lo miraba con extrañeza, Shikamaru con aburrimiento y la rubia Temari compartía la misma expresión con la pelo chicle- **Soy impresionante, ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?**

"La Haruno se preguntó el cuando hizo todo eso, y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por llevar a Temari al Ichiraku".

-_Mendokusei, debí llevarla a comer dango_- Pensó resignado.

_-¿Y este tonto cuando realizó todas esas cosas?-_ Se cuestiono mentalmente la de ojos verdes.

**-Nee, Shikamaru, que bueno que nos encontramos**- Dijo sonriente el rubito.

_**Flash Back**_

"La reunión de los Sabaku con la Hokage duró unas cuantas horas. Al salir, Gaara desapareció, Kankuro se fue a mirar por ahí y Temari se quedó con el chico Nara. Habían quedado en platicar y comer, claro está que la joven de la arena aun seguía molesta".

**-¿Dónde quieres comer?-** Preguntó con un poco de dificultad, él no era de esos chicos que trataban tanto con mujeres, por eso le era difícil hablarle a esa chica.

-**Donde sea estará bien**- Dijo ella, indiferente.

-**Vayamos a ese lugar**- Apuntó el castaño al puesto de ramen.

-**Espero que pagues tú**- Dijo ella burlonamente.

-**Si**- Rezongó- _Que mujer tan problemática._

"Al entrar, no esperó encontrarse con Naruto, algo irónico, pues el Uzumaki se la pasaba ahí casi siempre, para no decir siempre. El Ichiraku Ramen era como un segundo hogar para el ojiazul".

**-¡Que onda, Shikamaru!-** Saludó enérgicamente el jinchuuriki.

-_Mendokusei._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-**Si, es genial**- Bufó molesto.

-**Por cierto**- Decía mientras devoraba su tercer tazón de ramen- **¿Qué hacen juntos?-** Preguntó- **¿Están en una cita?-** Miró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa pícara- **¿Desde cuando salen?**

**-¡Qué!-** Gritó la rubia- **¡Salir con él!**- Señaló al Nara- **Ni loca, éste inútil no es mi tipo**- Dijo ella- **Nunca saldría con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.**

-**Gracias**- Dijo sarcástico- **¿Tengo que mencionarte que no me gustan las mujeres gritonas, Naruto?**

**-¿Qué dices, imbécil?-** Se levanta enojada.

-**O-oe**- Naruto, nervioso, trata de no crear un enfrentamiento- **Me-mejor seguimos comiendo**- Le salió una gota en la cabeza- **¡A comer!**

-**Sakura, ¿Por qué tan callada?-** Temari olvidó lo ocurrido, se sentó y decidió probar aquellos fideos.

"La chica rosada se sobresalto, no recordaba a esos dos y no quería decir nada que los incomodase".

-**Etto…**- Naruto dejó su cuarto tazón, bajó la mirada entristecida- **Hemos pasado por muchas cosas**- Sonrió melancólicamente- **No se si lo entenderían.**

-**Explícalo**- Shikamaru abandono sus fideos al ver a Naruto- **Tratare de entenderlo.**

-**Shikamaru**- Se sorprendió el rubio.

-**Empieza desde el inicio**- Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro- **Soy todo oídos.**

-**Sí**- Le regresó el gesto- **Bueno, les contare como…**- Comenzó, con un tono serio- **Como Sakura-chan perdió la memoria.**

* * *

-**Esa tonta de Kaoru**- Eran las nueve de la noche y la ojiazul aun no llegaba a la casa- _De seguro huyó_- Pensó fastidiado- _Aunque no he visto a Alfred en mucho tiempo._

"Su semblante cambió a uno serio, al ver a la joven Hyuuga inconsciente. Quería saber el porque se encontraba así, en especial, saber porque la encontró desmayada en su patio".

-**Sasuke**- Escuchó el ojinegro, al voltear su mirada se encuentra con Kaoru, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Sucia, con raspones y ojos rojizos por llorar, ¿por qué lloraba?- **Tenemos que hablar**- Dijo seria- **Es importante.**

"Salieron de la habitación, Sasuke siguió a la de cabellos purpura hasta la sala. Su enojo se apodero de él. Ella tenía que ver con lo que le sucedió a Hinata, estaba seguro de eso".

-**Yo… Yo tengo la culpa de lo que le paso a Hinata**- Dijo ella con un deje de tristeza.

**-¡Lo sabía!-** Gritó él.

-**Por favor, Sasuke**- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- **Es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir**- Su voz se iba quebrando con cada palabra.

-**No se porque debería de escucharte**- Sus palabras destilaban amargura- **Hinata esta así por tu culpa**- Acusó el Uchiha.

**-¡Que me escuches!-** Sus ojos se llenaron de agua con rapidez, bajando la cabeza con lentitud, su suave y decidida voz se hizo escuchar por toda la sala- **Es… Sobre el acuerdo de compromiso.**

* * *

"Su cabeza dolía, un dolor punzante invadió su cabeza cuando Naruto comenzó a hablar. ¿Por qué hablaba de su pasado así no más? ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a decir si les mencionaba o no lo que le sucedió, a esos, para ella, extraños?".

-**Estúpido Naruto**- Maldijo ella- **Te odio**.

**-¿Sakura-san?-** Dijo una voz femenina con tono preocupado- **¿Estas bien?**

"Una chica castaña con dos chonguitos se acercó con lentitud a la joven Haruno, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca. La pelo chicle se asustó al ver a la muchacha acercarse, no la conocía".

-**No te asustes, Sakura**- Dijo la castaña tratando de calmar a la otra- **Soy TenTen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo Especial 2**_

**Entrevista a los personajes de Naruto**

**Parte 1**

-**Hola compatriotas norteamericanos, soy la Tania y estamos aquí reunidos para…**- Un chico de piel morena, alto y ojos castaños se acerca a la Tania, interrumpiéndola- **¿Qué quieres, Angelo?**

-**Bueno, aquí en el guión dice que debes entrevistar a los personajes de la serie de anime y manga ****Naruto.**

**-¿De verás?**- Se sorprende ella- **Pensé que tenía que hacerle de padre en una boda americana.**

-**Pues no, además, esto es México, y no estamos en una boda.**

-**Ya se me hacia que algo andaba mal por aquí.**

**-Es que estamos en el zoológico.**

**-Amo el zoológico- **Toma a Angelo de la mano y sale corriendo- **Vamos a alimentar a los animales.**

**-¿Pero eso es legal?**

-**En mi turno, si**

-**Pero no trabajas aquí.**

-**Aun no, pero verás que mañana lo hare**.

**-¿Y la entrevista?**

-**Es cierto, lo había olvidado**- Se dan la vuelta y caminan hacia otro lado**- Llévame a donde están esos ninjas delincuentes de mierda.**

**-¿Acaso te hicieron algo?-** Preguntó el castaño.

-**Me arruinaron la vida**- Dijo secamente.

"Después de una larga caminata estilo olimpiada, llegan a una casa abandonada, encontrándose con unos cuantos tecolines".

**-¿Naruto?**- Señala Tania a un tecolin- **¡No! ¡Naruto, que te paso!**- Se arrodilla a un lado del drogadicto sin parar de llorar- **¡Sabía que no debí haberte dejado hacer esto!, ¿Por qué? ¡Llévame a mí y no a él!**

-**Ahm, Tania**

**-¡Nooooooooooo!**

**-Esto… Tania.**

**-¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaa!**

**-Tania, Naruto esta aquí**- Dijo Angelo al oído de la joven.

**-¿De verás?**- Se levanta y comienza a sacudir sus pantalones- **Jojojo, eso solo era actuación, ¿Ya les dije que quiero ser actriz?**

-**Tania, estas en televisión**- Le susurra su amigo.

**-¿Ah si?**- Se sonroja violentamente- **Entonces eso lo vio mi mamá.**

-**Y todo el país.**

**-Mi reputación ha bajado**- Cabizbaja, hace circulitos en la arena.

**-¿Tiene reputación?-** Preguntó un Naruto sorprendido por la gran actuación de la chica.

**-¡Claro que tengo, Naruto-baka!**- Grita enojada, lanzándole un auto al rubio- **Tú serás el primero al que entrevistare.**

**-Por mi encantado**- Dice el rubito desde debajo del auto.

"Como por arte de magia, Tania y Naruto se encontraban en una habitación lujosa, sentados en el sofá, la Tania inicia su tan esperada entrevista".

-**Hola, mi nombre es Tania**- Saluda cordialmente la joven.

-**Lo se, tu nos obligaste a realizar una obra de teatro.**

**-Es un gusto que me dejara pasar a su tan humilde hogar.**

-**Este no es mi hogar, yo vivo en un basurero, bueno, un departamento que parece basurero**.

-**Y esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.**

**-Iie, ya te dije, tus nos obligaste a mis amigos y a mi ha…**- La chica lo agarra de los labios y le habla en voz baja.

-**Mira, gusano, esto es parte de mi trabajo, así que coopera**- Naruto asiente- **Tu y yo no nos conocemos, ni nos hemos visto ni nada, entiendes**- Tania le suelta la boca y regresan a sus puestos.

-**Si, yo no te conozco, no se quien eres y nunca antes te había visto, solamente recibí una llamada diciendo que vendrían a entrevistarme.**

**-Así es**- Dijo sonriente- **Bueno, Naruto, háblame de ti.**

**-Bien, había una vez…**

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, espero que les haya gustado, si es así denle en el botoncito verde y me harán más feliz. Feliz navidad atrasado y prospero año nuevo les deseo yo, la autora xD.

Perdonen si tarde en subir la continuación pero estuve ocupada y corta de tiempo, y acabo de terminar de ver un manga que me encanto y me hizo llorar mucho, se llama 666 satan el autor es Seishi Kishimoto y se los recomiendo, es un manga muy interesante y entretenido.

Bueno, cuídense y no olviden dejar review.

Ja ne!!

_**Fc SasuHina**_

_**Angelique-Neige**_


End file.
